Mutánsok hajnala II - Xavier nyomában
by hunwatcher
Summary: A "Mutánsok hajnala" trilógia második része. Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz…
1. 21 - A kutatás kezdetei

_**Folytatódik a mutánsok története a Mutánsok hajnala trilógia második részével! Aki itt jár, kérem írjon, kommenteljen! Köszönöm! **_____

**#21– A kutatás kezdetei**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Charles Xavier professzor közel egy éve gyűjtött össze egy csapatot fiatal mutánsokból, hogy megakadályozzák az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatását, majd az elnök alatt álló X-Iroda közreműködésével megalakította az X-Ügynökséget. A Magnetó által titokban a háttérből irányított akciók során a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front többször is keresztbe tett nekik, míg a férfi által nyilvánosan vezetett Mutánsok Testvérisége sikeresen tartatta fenn a látszatot, hogy a mutánsok ügyéért harcolnak. Magnetó terve azonban kudarcot vallott, kisebbik lánya és Jean Grey meghalt, Logan eltorzult személyiséggel távozott – az Ügynökséget az elnök feloszlatta, Xaviert pedig gyilkossággal vádolják. _**

„_Dr. Hank McCoy vagyok. Más néven Bestia._

_Fél év telt el azóta, hogy az Ügynökség feloszlott. Sok titokra azóta se derült fény a bukásunk végnapjaival kapcsolatban. Sok tekintetben kudarcot vallottunk, a mutánsok elleni hisztéria egyre csak növekszik. Még nekem is bujkálnom kell, pedig nem követtem el semmit. _

_De most nem ez lényeges. Most csak egy dolog a biztos: Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt, és meg kell találni!"_

Charles Xavier professzor a kúria halljában ült. Az Xavier Intézet neve már feledésbe merült, a prof hivatalosan is megszüntette. Csendes, kora nyári este volt, lassan alkonyodott. A nyitott ajtón időnként halkan befújt a szél. A prof egy tolószékben ült. Pár hónapja az ügyvédje kérését helybenhagyta a bíróság, és szabadlábon védekezhetett. Nem volt tanú, aki bizonyította volna az ártatlanságát, a biztonsági kamera felvétele alapján egyértelműen ő volt a gyilkos. Az egészsége megromlott, sokat betegeskedett. Közeledett a hatvanötödik születésnapja, de úgy érezte, mintha száz éves lenne.

Ott ült a tolószékében, lehajtott fejjel, összegörnyedve. Várta az esti járőrt, aki ellenőrizte reggel és este, hogy nem hagyta-e el a kúriát. Néha Hank napközben az erdőn keresztül meglátogatta, és bevásárolt neki, de ezeket leszámítva egyedül volt. Az egykor fénylő Xavier kúriában alig maradt valami, a kormány mindent lefoglalt, mondván, hogy az Ügynökség birtoka volt. Azzal nem törődtek, hogy a prof ingyen bocsájtott mindent az ő rendelkezésükre.

Elfogytak a mutánsok barátai. Brian Clint tábornok pár hónapja szívrohamot kapott, és meghalt. Az elnök és a pártok a választásokra készültek, és a népszerűségüket azzal akarták növelni, hogy kemény hangon szólaltak fel a mutánsok ellen. Magnetó washingtoni támadása óta a mutánsok voltak a leggyűlöltebb kisebbség, utálatukban egymásra talált jobb- és baloldal, fehér, fekete és spanyolajkú. Amerikán kívül még nyugodtabb volt a helyzet, de abban a világ országai félelmetes összhangban voltak egymással, hogy a mutánsoktól jobb félni, mint megijedni, és ezért ők nem sok jóra számíthattak.

Xavier professzor tehát ott ült tolószékében összegörnyedve, arcát kezébe temette, és komor gondolataiba mélyedt. Egyszer csak zajt hallott, felegyenesedett, és kikiáltott:

\- Maga az, biztos úr?

Nem érkezett válasz.

\- Biztos úr? Hank?

Nem érkezett válasz most se. Telepatikusan próbálta átvizsgálni a környéket, de hamarosan elsötétült minden.

Mikor egy óra múlva megérkezett a járőr, Xaviernek csak az üres tolószékét találta.

Következő nap New York belvárosában, az egyik toronyház tövében egy hatalmas, viharkabátos férfi ment oda az újságosbódéhoz. Egy ideig kémlelte a címlapokat, majd döbbenten felkiáltott:

\- Charles!

Kinyújtotta szőrös kezét, egy aprót nyomott az döbbent újságos kezébe, majd megfogta az újságot, és gyorsan elfutott. Egy mellékutcában felnyitotta a csatornafedőt, és lemászott a csatornába. Kabátját félredobta, és nagy ugrásokkal, négykézláb futva hamarosan egy nagyobb csarnokhoz ért a föld alatt. A hely ágyakkal volt tele: itt aludtak a föld alatt élő mutánsok. Odakiáltott egyikükhöz, akinek egyetlen, hatalmas szeme mindig csukva volt:

\- Küklopsz! Ezt nézd meg!

\- Hank... díjazom a humorod, de ez azért erős volt. Tudod jól, hogy nem nyithatom ki a szemem következmények nélkül.

\- Rendben Scott, akkor felolvasom. Ezt írja a New York Times: "Nyoma veszett Charles Xavier professzornak. A házi őrizetben lévő világhírű pszichológust, aki a mutánsokból álló X-Ügynökség vezetője volt és gyilkossággal vádolnak, tegnap óta nem találja a rendőrség. Bárki, aki nyomára bukkan, hívja a rendőrséget. Vigyázzanak, veszélyes!"

\- Ugyan már, senkinek nem ártott még soha! - háborodott fel Scott. - Ez az egész vád abszurd.

\- Most nem ez a lényeg. Hova tűnhetett? A protézisét a kérésére megsemmisítettem, egy tolószékkel nem juthatott messzire. De nem is mehetett el önszántából, hiszen végig szeretné csinálni az eljárást. És ahogy a mostani állapotát ismerem, nem hiszem, hogy bármit is akar még kezdeni az életével...

\- Akkor nem önszántából ment.

\- De ki vihette el? Az elnök emberei? Zöld manók a föld alól? Földönkívüliek?

\- Hank... egyik se túl valószínű... – mondta zordan a föld alatti mutánsok vezetője.

\- A lényeg az, hogy meg kell találnunk! Scott, segítened kell! Mivel nem önszántában mehetett el, valaki erőszakkal vitte el. Tartozunk neki annyival, hogy megmentsük, ha bajba jutott!

\- Persze. De én nem hagyhatom magukra a többieket itt lenn.

\- Nem vitatkozom veled. Ha a prof se tudott rávenni a távozásra, akkor én se leszek képes. De Kalibánt hadd vigyem magammal! – győzködte Scott-ot Hank.

\- Nem engedhetem. A prof távozásával sokat esett vissza minden téren. Nem igazán szeret mások közelében lenni, pláne nem lenne képes valaha a felszínre menni. Nem lehet többé hasznos senki megkeresésében sem.

Bestia csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy más segítőtársak után kell néznie. Persze számított rá, hogy Scott Summers nem fog a segítségére lenni. Örökös rettegése attól, hogy valakit véletlenül megöljön, vagy valami bajt okozzon a képessége miatt, képtelenné tette arra, hogy egy speciális védőszemüveggel a felszínre merjen menni. Hank sajnálta őt, de nem volt más választása: elindult a csatorna-rendszer kijárata felé, ismét felvette hatalmas kabátját, hogy külsejét leplezze.

Az első útja a Worthington Industries irodaházába tartott. A biztonsági őrök rendkívül barátságtalanul az útjába álltak, és a Doktor ékesszólása sem segített abban, hogy beengedjék az épületbe.

Eközben Warren Worthington az irodájában ült. A titkárnőnek határozottan megtiltotta, hogy bárki bármivel is zavarja. „Fontos megbeszélnivalóm van!" Az idős hölgy elharapta mosolyát, mert tudta, hogy valójában miről van szó. Pár perccel később már Warren igencsak „elfoglalt" volt.

\- Persze, igazgató úr! - mondta Warren, a kezébe tartotta a telefonját, és az íróasztalánál ült. - Minden úgy lesz, ahogy megbeszéltük. A vállalatom mindent meg fog tenni a boldogulásáért!

\- Warren, ne majomkodj már! - nevetett egy nő a szobában. - Ne tegyél úgy, mint aki dolgozik!

Az Angyal félrerakta a telefont, és rámosolygott a nőre:

\- Csak a látszat kedvéért! Így legalább nem csöröghet a telefon, és nem zavarhat minket senki. Jó lesz ez így, Clarisse?

\- Hát persze. Most pedig gyere, ülj ide mellém!

Clarisse egy igazán gyönyörű nő volt. Egy divatbemutatón volt modell, és ott ismerték meg egymást. Magas volt, hosszú szőke hajjal, és ami Warren számára különösen fontos volt: szép hosszú lábai is voltak.

\- Mindjárt...

\- Warren, miért vagy ilyen rideg velem? Talán nem tetszem? – kérdezte a nő, majd kacéran mosolygott, és megigazította a dekoltázsát.

\- Nem... erről szó sincs! Csak tudod... inkább arról van szó, hogy... – habogott a férfi.

\- Hallgatlak, édes!

Warren odaült Clarisse mellé a kanapéra, és megfogta a kezét. De még mielőtt bármit is tudott volna mondani, a nő felsikoltott, kirohant az irodából, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Mi a fene... pedig még meg se mondtam neki, hogy mutáns vagyok... – csodálkozott a szárnyas mutáns.

Ekkor megfordult, és észrevette Dr. McCoyt, amint kinn vigyorog az ablak külső oldalán. Warren kinyitotta az ablakot, és Bestia beugrott.

\- Megzavartam valamit? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán.

\- Nem Hank... egy cseppet se... – sóhajtott szomorúan Warren. Hiába tartották a pletykalapok az egyik legismertebb modern playboynak, a valóságban nehézséget okoztak neki szárnyai, azaz mutáns mivolta, amelyek sok lányt elriasztottak már tőle. – De mi járatban vagy? Mi történt?

\- Te nem olvasol híreket? - kérdezte döbbenten Bestia.

\- De, csak... ma eddig más dolgom volt

\- Olvasd el ezt! - és az asztalra dobta az újságot a szőrös mutáns.

Warren gondterhelten olvasta a cikket, és ráncolta a homlokát.

\- És mit akarsz, mit tegyek?

\- Meg kell keresnünk! Valami baja történhetett... - és Hank végigmondta az elméletét, hogy valaki elrabolhatta a profot.

\- Hmmm. Tudod jól, hogy nem hagyhatom itt csak úgy a vállalatomat. Nem veszélyeztethetem az inkognitómat.

\- Charles sokunkért vállalta a kockázatot.

Warren nem igazán akart csatlakozni a mentőakcióhoz. Arra viszont hajlandó volt, hogy bemutassa Hanket egy nyomozó ismerősének. Levette a kabátját, szárnyait szabadon engedte, és épp arra készült, hogy a Doktort az ablakon keresztül elvigye a nyomozóhoz.

Ekkor azonban kinyílt az ajtó, és berontott rajta pár biztonsági őr és rendőr, nyomukban Clarissával.

\- Ott van, ez a mutáns támadott ránk! - mondta a nő, és Hank felé akart mutatni, de mikor meglátta Warrent, földbe gyökerezett a lába.

_**A folytatásban: az Angyal leleplezve! **_


	2. 22 - A leleplezett Angyal

**#22 – A leleplezett Angyal**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Charles Xavier professzornak nyoma veszett. Dr. Hank McCoy, azaz Bestia, elszánta magát, hogy felkutatja. Küklopsz és Kalibán segítségére nem számíthatott, ezért a milliárdos Warren Worthingtonhoz, azaz Angyalhoz fordult. De mikor éppen elindultak volna Warren egy magánnyomozó ismerőséhez, egy tucat ember rontott be a férfi irodájába, ott találva a szárnyas mutánst leleplezve…_**

Döbbenet lett úrrá mindenkin. Az Angyal lelepleződött! Az idős titkárnőt rosszullét kerülgette, magát hibáztatta, hogy nem tudta a rendőröket visszatartani, és nem tudta a titkot megőrizni. Csak egy fiatal, kócos barna hajú, szemüveges nő maradt higgadt, és megkérdezte:

\- Mr. Worthington, Trish Tilby vagyok a Daily Expresstől. Hányan tudták eddig, hogy mutáns?

\- A pokolba magával! - kiáltotta Warren, megragadta Hanket, és kirepült az ablakon.

Warren egy közeli irodaház tetején landolt. Láthatóan megviselték a történtek, hiszen ezzel élete egy jelentős fordulóponthoz érkezett. A mutánsok által irányított nagyvállalatok sorsa egyértelmű bukás, hiszen a mutáns-ellenes hisztéria hatására a részvényesek körében a tetőfokára hág a bizalmatlanság, ez pedig egyenes út a csődhez. Bestia saját magát hibáztatta Warren lelepleződése miatt:

\- Nem akartam, hogy... – kezdett el szabadkozni.

\- Semmi baj, Hank. Az a buta liba volt az, nem hittem volna, hogy hívja a rendőröket. - mondta Angyal, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. – Azt hiszem, eldőlt a részvételem. A részvények biztos a mélybe zuhannak. Kiveszek annyi pénzt a bankból, amennyit csak elbírok. Majd az igazgatótanács valamit kiokoskodik a távollétemben. Gyorsan kiveszem a pénzt, aztán menjünk, bemutatom a nyomozót!

\- Warren, nem gyors ez egy kicsit? Az előbb lelepleződtél le, talán egy év múlva egy vasad se lesz, ha a spekulánsok a mélybe húzzák a céged azért, mert mutáns vagy, és...

\- Ne most, Hank. Kell valami, ami eltereli a figyelmem a kudarcról. Meg kell keresnünk Xavier professzort! És talán majd ő segíthet valamit kitalálni, hogyan vészeljem át ezt az egészet… - sóhajtott a szárnyas mutáns.

Miután gyorsan kivették a pénzt a bankból, és sporttáskába rakták, el is indultak a magánnyomozóhoz. Hamarosan tehát New York egy kevésbé előkelő negyedben, egy lepukkant bérházban egy szakadt kinézetű emberrel ült szembe Warren és Hank.

\- Szóval, Mr. Madrox, vállalja az ügyet? - kérdezte Warren a férfitól. A borostás, rendezetlen frizurájú, harmincas éveiben járó férfi elnyomta a cigarettáját, és unott hangon megkérdezte:

\- És mennyit kapok érte?

Csend volt. A sarokba csöpögött a víz a plafonról egy lila vödörbe. Az egyetlen kép a szobában egy Marilyn Monroe poszter volt, még az '50-es évekből, valaki egy napszemüveget rajzolt neki.

Warren megköszörülte a torkát, és megszólalt:

\- Nem beszélhetnék inkább Mr. Madroxxal?

Hank pislogott párat, és Warrenre nézett. Majd Madroxra, és megint Warrenre. Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a férfi dühösen felkiáltott:

\- Én vagyok Mr. Madrox!

A milliomos hátradőlt a recsegő székében:

\- Tudok várni.

Pár percig Hank a lila vödörbe csöpögő vízcseppeket figyelte, és azon gondolkozott, hogy melyikük őrült meg. Angyal farkasszemet nézett az ápolatlan külsejű férfival.

Egyszer csak belépett egy öltönyös férfi a szobába. Kísértetiesen hasonlított az asztalnál ülő kellemetlen férfira, de annak minden ápolatlansága nélkül. Végigsimította a kezét barna haján, megigazította a nyakkendőjét. Elnézését kért, majd odalépett az ápolatlan fickóhoz, aki hirtelen eltűnt. Hank felugrott, és felkiáltott:

\- Te jó ég! Valaki árulja már el, hogy mi történik!

\- Elnézést kérek ismét! Ön bizonyára Dr. McCoy! Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, sokat hallottam már Önről! – nyújtott kezet az öltönyös férfi.

\- Hehe. - nevetgélt a doktor. - Nem hiszem, hogy sokat hallott rólam.

\- Mr. Madrox nagyon jól informált. - nevetett Warren.

\- Elárulom a titkom! A másik nevem, amin a barátaim ismernek: a Többszörös Ember! Képes vagyok arra, hogy magamból másolatot készítsek. Ha megütnek, vagy csak ha dobbantok, azaz kinetikus energia szabadul fel, már jön is egy másolat. Telepatikusan tudok velük kommunikálni, de csak akkor, ha akarok, egyébként nem tudok róluk. Általában maguktól jelentenek meg, bár van pár kevésbé segítőkész másolat is, mint például az, akivel az előbb találkoztak.

\- Bámulatos képesség! - mondta elismerően Bestia. – Már értem, hogy miért lett magánnyomozó, és miért teljesen "egyedül'" dolgozik.

\- Kérem, fáradjanak beljebb! - szólt Madrox, és sokkal kellemesebb helységbe vezette őket. Több számítógép előtt több másolat ült, akik épp híreket olvastak.

\- Főnök, egy csomó érdekes dolgot tudtam meg! - mondta az egyik. A Többszörös Ember odalépett hozzá, és magába szippantotta.

\- Így gyorsabban megtudom, hogy mit tud! - magyarázta a még mindig döbbent Dr. McCoynak. - Az egyik másolatom megtanult hekkelni pár év alatt elég jó szinten, és mióta magamba szippantottam, sok dolgot sikerül megtudnom! Nem vagyok zseni, vagy túl okos, de pár dolgot azért megtanultam a másolataimnak köszönhetően. Most pedig lássunk neki munkának!

Pár perccel később a mutáns magánnyomozó odament az egyik másolatához, és úgy látszott, mintha telepatikusan kommunikáltak volna egymással. A férfi leült Hankkal és Warrennel szemben, és nem szólalt meg.

Madrox… valami baj van? – kérdezte gyanakodva Angyal.

Hogy baj van-e? – nevetett fel. – Az a baj, hogy nincs semmi pénze, Mr. Worthington! Most írták meg a New York Timesban, hogy a Worthington Industries részvényeinek értéke óránként megfeleződik! Sajnálom, de így nem segíthetek.

Warren elővette a sporttáskát, kinyitotta, és kiszórta belőle a pénzt az asztalra.

Ennyi elég lesz? – kérdezte. – Elővigyázatos voltam, és még időben kimentettem annyit a bankszámlámról, ami évekig tartó kutatásra is elég lenne.

Hívjatok csak Jamie-nek! – kiáltott fel boldogan a magánnyomozó. Mostantól minden másolatom ezen az ügyön lesz!

A Többszörös Embert láthatóan felvillanyozta a sok pénz látványa. Azok közé az emberek közé tartozott, akik bár tisztességesek voltak, 1 millió dollárért még az ördögnek is képesek lennének eladni a lelküket. Pár percig sürgött-forgott a másolatok között, majd a megbízóihoz fordult:

Pár másolatom megfordult a hadseregnél és a rendőrségnél. Szereztek ott pár barátot. Ideje egy kicsit körbekérdezgetnem őket, hogy mit tudnak.

Remek! – mondta Hank. – Biztos tudnak valami hasznosat mondani.

Egyébként… - tette hozzá Jamie – nekem se tetszik a professzor eltűnése. Nem pénzért csinálom… de hát valamiből meg kell élnem nekem is.

Persze, megértem! – mosolyodott el Warren, a magánnyomozó arany karórájára nézett, és ironikusan folytatta: – Nem várhatjuk el tőled, hogy egy sorstársadért a megélhetésedet veszélyeztesd. Most pedig megyünk, mert még van pár más dolgunk is.

A kijáratnál Hank a fejét csóválta, és megjegyezte:

Warren, bízhatunk ebben az emberben? És vajon tényleg az eredeti Madroxxal beszéltünk? Nem igazodom ki rajta.

Lehet, hogy kicsit önző és szórakozott, de helyén van a szíve – jó sok pénzért mindenképpen! – nevetett Angyal. – És most hogyan tovább?

Ismerek egy mutánst… még Xavier és Magnetó első csapatából. Nem tudom, hogyan fogad majd minket, de nagy segítségünkre lehet. – mondta a Doktor. – Remélem, még emlékszik rám.

Hank, szerinted egy kék, szőrös Bestiát el lehet felejteni? – kacsintott Warren.

Nem, valóban nem. – mosolyodott el Hank. – Most pedig légy olyan Angyal, és repíts el ebből a városból!

_**A folytatásban találkozás Xavier és Magnetó egyik első tanítványával – de vajon kinek dolgozik valójában?**_


	3. 23 - PLAZA

**#23 – P.L.A.Z.A.**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Dr. Hank McCoy, azaz Bestia, elszánta magát, hogy felkutatja Xavier professzort. Küklopsz és Kalibán segítségére nem számíthatott, ezért a milliárdos Warren Worthingtonhoz, azaz Angyalhoz fordult. Egy véletlennek köszönhetően Warren mutáns mivolta lelepleződött, de csatlakozott a formálódó csapathoz. Ő volt az, aki Jamie Madrox magánnyomozó, azaz a Többszörös Ember segítségét kérte, aki egy nagyobb összeg fejében vállalta, hogy segít. Hank most egy olyan mutáns segítségét akarja kérni, aki Xavier és Magnetó egyik első tanítványa volt, és nem tudni, kihez lojális._**

Nehézkes volt megoldani a közlekedést nagyobb távolságra. Nem volt Feketerigó, és Angyal nem tudott Bestia nagy súlyával túl sokáig repülni. Az úticél Washington DC. közelében volt, több száz km-re New Yorktól. Angyal végül a saját szárnyain repült, Bestia pedig a Többszörös Ember egyik másolatának autójával tette meg az utat – legnagyobb bánatára.

\- És azt a történetet már meséltem, Doktor, amikor az egyik másolatom azt hitte magáról, hogy ő az eredeti? – kérdezte nevetve a kissé szórakozott másolat. Már Washingtonhoz közel jártak, és Hank nem bírta tovább hallgatni a férfi unalmas fecsegését.

\- Te vagy a másolat! – szólt vissza neki. A másolat a fékbe taposott az autópálya kellős közepén majd dühösen és szemrehányóan visszaszólt Bestiának:

\- Ugyan már, ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! Most azonnal visszamegyek New Yorkba, és megbeszélem azzal a másolattal…

Bestia kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiszállt az autóból, mielőtt az visszafordult volna.

\- Legközelebb egy néma sofőrt kérek… – sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, mindjárt szétrobban a fejem!

A hátralévő pár km-t gyalog tette meg. Az amerikai fővároshoz közeli helyen Angyal már várt rá az egyik erdő szélén.

\- Ez az a hely? – kérdezte Warren. – De nincs itt semmi!

\- Már hogy ne lenne! – mondta Hank. – Ott, a fák között.

\- Nincs is ott semmi!

A szőrös mutáns csak intett, és besétáltak az erdőbe. Egy sűrű erdőt láttak maguk előtt. Angyal már vissza akart fordulni, de Hank megragadta a karját, és még pár lépést tettek előre. Egyik pillanatról a másikra a sűrű erdő helyett egy drótkerítéssel elválasztott elhagyatottnak látszó katonai bázist láttak maguk előtt.

\- Soha nem láttam még ilyen tökéletes álcázást! Mi volt ez valójában, hologram? Mindegy is, megveszem! – lelkendezett Angyal.

\- Warren… tudod, a vállalatod… - hűtötte le a kedélyeit Hank.

\- Ja, igen, persze. – sóhajtott a szárnyas mutáns. – Meg ahogy a táblát elnézem, itt minden a kormány tulajdona.

A táblán ez állt: „P.L.A.Z.A. Research Center, U.S." Bestia könnyedén átugrott a három méter magas drótkerítésen, Angyal átrepült felette. Ajtó nem volt a kerítésen. Arra számítottak, hogy az érzékelők miatt bekapcsol a riasztó, de nem történt semmi. Az egyetlen, földszintes épülethez mentek, ami a bázis területén volt. A bejárati ajtón nem volt semmilyen zár, Hank kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy nagyon hosszú, keskeny folyosó volt előttük, amelyen el is indultak.

Pár lépés után egy vastag rács csapódott le mögöttük, elzárva a menekülés útját. Oldalról két éles penge kattant elő, Hank az utolsó pillanatban rántotta el Warrent.

\- Na végre! – kiáltott lelkesen Hank.

\- Mi az, hogy na végre? – kérdezte rémülten Warren. – Ezek a pengék majdnem felnyársaltak!

\- Aktiválódtak a védelmi berendezések! – mondta boldogan Bestia. – Már majdnem azt hittem, hogy hiába jöttük! És most kezdődik a móka!

A falból két gépfegyver jött elő, céloztak, és már lőttek is.

\- Már értem, miért ilyen keskeny ez a folyosó! – mondta Hank, miközben ide-oda ugrált a golyók elől – Így alig van esélye a betörőnek, hogy eljusson a száz méteres folyosó végéig! Úgy érzem, kicsit berozsdásodtam…

Két lángcsóva következett, ahogy előre haladtak. Angyal nehezen tudott manőverezni az alacsony belmagasság miatt, a szárnyai kicsit meg is perzselődtek. Nagy keservesen jutottak el a folyosó végére, ahol Hank betörte az ajtót.

Egy hatalmas földalatti csarnokba jutottak. Volt ott minden: katonai repülőgép, terepjáró, tank, mindenféle fegyverek. Az egyik asztalnál egy negyvenes éveiben járó férfi ült, épp a kávéját itta. Hosszú, fekete haja volt, néhány fehér hajszállal, indián származású volt. Hank odalépett hozzá, megragadta fél kezével, és a levegőbe emelte:

\- Forge! Meg akartál öletni minket! – mondta dühösen. – Miért nem kapcsoltad ki a védelmi berendezéseket, amikor láttad, hogy én vagyok az?!

\- Dr. McCoy! – lepődött meg a férfi. – Nem hallottam, hogy megjöttetek volna. A riasztó hangját idebenn kikapcsoltam, mert egy hangfegyvert tesztelek.

Hank letette a férfit a földre. Nem igazán szokta elragadtatni magát, és sose szokott szükségtelenül erőszakhoz folyamodni, de most Xavier eltűnése az ő idegeit is kikezdte.

\- Miért jöttetek ide? Nem akartam ártani senkinek! Esküszöm. – szabadkozott Forge. Látszott rajta, hogy fél.

\- Mit tettél? – kérdezte gyanakodva Bestia.

\- Én… én csak segítettem Magnetónak. Nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz a vége.

\- Magnetónak? Hiszen te a kormánynak dolgozol, és ez az ő tulajdonuk!

\- Valóban… csak tudod… - kezdett el magyarázkodni idegesen az indián férfi. – Szerettem volna, ha valóra válik az álma: az a sziget, mutánsoknak. Végre kiszabadulhattam volna innen. A kormánynak dolgozom, igen. De szigorú ellenőrzés alatt vagyok, és nem hagyhatom el ezt a helyet, mintha fogoly lennék. Ez az ára annak, hogy fegyvereket tervezek. Abban állapodtam meg Magnussal, hogy én tervezhetem meg az új mutáns paradicsom technológiai alapjait, a védelmi berendezéseket.

\- És mit adtál neki?

\- Csak egy teleportáló berendezést, és egy agyhullám-blokkolót.

\- Forge, te bolond! – fakadt ki Hank. – Ha nincs meg a blokkoló, Charles már elején megállíthatta volna Magnetó örült tervét.

\- Tudom. – sóhajtott Forge. – És most hajlandó vagyok törleszteni. Megteszek mindent, amit Xavier professzor kér.

\- Majd ha megtaláljuk, lehetőséged lesz neki ezt személyesen is elmondani. – szólt közbe Warren.

\- Hogy érted, hogy ha megtaláljuk? – kérdezte Forge.

\- Te nem olvasol híreket? – kérdezte Hank.

\- Ugyan, kinek van arra ideje! Szóval… nincs meg, és meg kellene keresni?

\- Pontosan. Ebben kérjük a segítséged.

\- Én ugyan nem hagyhatom el ezt a helyet, de talán tudok segíteni.

Forge intett, és a terem túlsó felébe vezette őket. Egy ajtó nyílt egy másik, kisebb csarnokba. A csarnok belseje kerek volt. A gömb közepébe egy járda vezetett, a középpontján egy szék volt, és egy sisak.

\- Íme, a Cerebro! – mondta büszkén a feltaláló. – Sokat foglalkoztam a telepátia kutatásával az utóbbi időben. Csináltam egy parányi, nano-szerkezetet, ami a koponyacsonthoz rögzítve képes a telepaták leskelődésétől megvédeni a viselőjét. Ebből adtam oda egy tucatot Magnetónak.

\- Olyan jól sikerült, hogy még Kalibán se volt képes megtalálni őket. Még a nem telepatikus jellegű kutató képességek elől is rejtve maradtak. – mondta Hank. – Ez azért bámulatos. De mi ez a Cerebro?

\- A Cerebro egy olyan gép, amely képes egyes személyek agyhullámait beazonosítani a világ bármely pontján. Egy telepata ennek köszönhetően képes fellelni más mutánsokat, akikkel már bármilyen mentális kapcsolatot létesített.

\- Vannak ennek a gépnek korlátai, amin nem tud áthatolni?

\- Nem tudom, még nem volt tesztelve, nem volt telepata, aki kipróbálta volna.

\- Hmmm. – gondolkozott Hank. – Azt hiszem, ezzel megtalálhatjuk a professzort. Csak kell hozzá valaki, aki használni tudja.

\- Jean halott. Más telepatát nem ismerünk. – mondta Warren.

\- Hacsak… - vakarta meg a fejét Bestia. – Hacsak…

\- Nem. Hank, nem gondolhatod komolyan! – sápadt el Warren.

\- Micsoda? Mi a probléma? – kérdezte Forge.

\- Hank épp azon tanakodik, hogy a másik telepatát kérjük meg, akit ismerünk. Azt, aki Magnetó egyik legfontosabb embere volt, a Testvériség tagjaként, Pietro barátnőjeként szó nélkül hagyta Jean Grey megölését is. De ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! Nem bízhatunk meg benne, veszélyes lehet! Nem fordulhatunk hozzá segítségért.

\- Márpedig épp ezt fogjuk tenni: Emma Frost segítségét fogjuk kérni!

_**A folytatásban a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front és a Testvériség egykori tagjánál próbálkoznak, vajon Emma hajlandó lesz-e segíteni?**_


	4. 24 - Emma Frost

**#24 – Emma Frost**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Dr. Hank McCoy, azaz Bestia, elszánta magát, hogy felkutatja Xavier professzort. Küklopsz és Kalibán segítségére nem számíthatott, ezért a milliárdos Warren Worthingtonhoz, azaz Angyalhoz fordult. Egy véletlennek köszönhetően Warren mutáns mivolta lelepleződött, de csatlakozott a formálódó csapathoz. Ő volt az, aki Jamie Madrox magánnyomozó, azaz a Többszörös Ember segítségét kérte, aki egy nagyobb összeg fejében vállalta, hogy segít. A feltaláló Forge a Cerebro nevű gépével segítette őket, aminek használatával egy telepata végre fellelheti a professzort…_**

Pár nappal később Hank és Warren visszatértek Madrox irodájába. A kopottas előtérben várakoztak, majd az egyik másolat kísérte be őket a belsőbb terekbe. Több tucat másolat sürgött-forgott papírokkal, fényképekkel, bizonyítékokkal, vagy ültek egy-egy számítógép előtt, és kutattak. Az eredeti Jamie Madrox szokás szerint öltönyben ült nagy karosszékében, és gondolkozott. Folyamatosan telepatikus kapcsolatban volt másolataival, szépen lassan gyűjtötte be tőlük az összeszedett információkat. Amikor meglátta két vendégét, felállt, és odament hozzájuk.

\- Jamie, lehangoltnak látszol. – állapította meg Warren.

\- Az is vagyok! – sóhajtott a férfi. – Sok furcsa rablási, eltűnési ügyben nyomoztam már, de ehhez hasonlót még nem láttam. Személyesen kerestem fel az ismerőseimet a katonaságnál és a rendőrségnél, és ők több titkos anyagot bocsájtottak a rendelkezésemre. Ritkán kérek ekkora szívességet bárkitől, de most megtettem.

\- És mi volt azokban az anyagokban? – kérdezte Hank.

\- Semmi! Egyáltalán semmi! – fakadt ki Jamie. – Senki nem tud semmit, nincsenek nyomok, ujjlenyomatok, semmi! Egyetlen ember se látta azóta Xaviert, egyetlen térfigyelő kamerán se bukkan fel. Nincs nyoma még repülőgépnek se az Intézet környékén az eltűnésének napján.

\- Teleportáló lehetett az emberrabló. – mondta Hank.

\- Remek! Akkor bárhol lehet, bárhova vihették! – sóhajtott a mutáns magánnyomozó, majd visszaült karosszékébe. – Soha nem fogjuk megtalálni!

\- Ezzel már nincs gondunk. A feladat most az lenne, hogy egy nőt kell megkeresni. Majd ő a professzor nyomára vezethet minket. – adott utasítást Bestia.

\- Ez nem lehet túl nehéz. – mondta Jamie.

\- A nő neve Emma Frost. Telepata.

\- És veszélyes! – szólt közbe Angyal.

\- Nincs az a veszélyes nő, akivel ne lehetne elbánni! – nevetett Jamie.

„Mekkora majom ez a Madrox!" – gondolta Warren. Tudta, hogy néha egy gyönyörű nő sokkal veszélyesebb lehet, mint amilyennek látszik!

A következő órákban lázas kutatómunka indult a nyomozóirodában. Egy közös brainstorming keretében még aznap este Jamie és Hank összerakták azt, amit tudnak Emma Frostról.

\- Telepata, és képes gyémánt alakot felvenni. Olyan alakban nehezen sebezhető, és immunis a telepátiára – viszont saját képességét se képes úgy használni. – kezdte Hank.

\- Frank Frost legkisebb lánya, van két nővére, Anne, és Melissa. – folytatta Madrox. – Anne örökölte apjuk halála utána a Frost Corporation-t. Milliárdos, hajadon. A két húga lemondott a vállalat őket illető részükről.

\- Fura. Miért tettek volna ilyet? – kérdezte Warren.

\- Talán kértek érte cserébe valamit. – találgatott Hank.

\- Elég sokat kérhettek, ahogy elnézem a Frost Co. részvényeinek értékét! – nevetett Jamie. – Melissa tanár egy elit lánykollégiumban. Emmáról viszont semmi adat nincs az elmúlt évekből. 18 és 20 éves kora között modellként dolgozott, de azóta semmi.

\- Nagyon ismerős… Megvan! Emma prostituált volt. – szólt közbe Warren, miután felismerte az egyik képről, amit Madrox mutatott Emma portfóliójából.

\- Nocsak! Én vajon honnan tudod? – mosolygott Hank.

\- Akkoriban fekete haja volt, de a képek alapján felismerem. Látjátok az anyajegyet a két melle között?

\- Milyen anyajegy? – kérdezte bambán Jamie, miközben a nő meztelen képét bámulta.

\- Madrox! – csattant fel Warren. – Ugyanilyen anyajegye van neki is, mint annak a nőnek, akit pár éve megismertem.

\- Beavatnál minket a történetbe? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hank.

„_Pár évvel ezelőtt történt. Csak pár hónapja voltam a vállalatom vezetője, miután apám autóbalesetben meghalt. Egy nagyobb üzletet sikerült megkötnöm, az első nagyobb sikerem volt igazgatóként. A másik cég, amivel megkötöttem, a Shaw Industries volt. A cég vezetője, Sebastian, apám régi barátja volt. Az üzlet megkötése után egy buliba invitált, a közös sikert megünnepelni._

_Sosem láttam még ekkora bulit, mint akkor, pedig sokat szórakoztam akkoriban, és szórtam a pénzt felelőtlenül mindenre. Egy ezer négyzetméteres ház minden szintjén más-más zene szólt, több száz és száz vendég volt meghívva. Fitzgerald Gatsby-je kispályásnak számítana Shaw-hoz képest. A szórakozást több tucat gyönyörű fiatal nő is biztosította._

_A fővendégként én ittam a legjobb borokat, és engem vettek körül a legszebb nők is. Közülük is kitűnt egy. Cessilynek nevezte magát._

_Tudta a dolgát. Finom úrinőként viselkedett szóban, de nonverbálisan úgy csábított, mintha ez egész a vérében lett volna. És szemtelenül fiatal, 18 éves volt mindössze. Mit élhetett át eddig, hogy mindössze 18 évesen már ennyire profi? – gondoltam akkor._

_Hagytam magam elcsábítani. Pár óra múlva az egyik hálószobában kötöttünk ki. Szárnyaim tetszettek neki, és egy cseppet se volt meglepve tőlük. Már ez is egy kicsit fura volt, azelőtt más nők általában elutasítóak voltak a mutációm miatt, vagy legalábbis egy kicsit fintorogtak. Fantasztikus éjszaka volt. Hibátlan testén egyetlen anyajegy volt, a két melle között: de ez se hiba volt, hanem csak még tökéletesebbé tette az összképet. Mikor ellazultam, és elengedtem magam a csodás éjszaka végén, közel feküdt hozzám, és a kezét a fejemre tette, és mondta, hogy lazuljak el._

_Valami furcsát éreztem. Hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy kutakodik az elmémben. Xavier professzor nem sokat tudott segíteni a szárnyaim használatában, de a telepatikus védelmet megtanította: azóta mindig megérzem, ha valaki illetéktelen helyen jár. A nő még fiatal volt, és gyakorlatlan képessége használatában. Kutakodása olyan volt, mintha egy elefánt járt volna a porcelánboltban. Könnyű volt megzavarnom, mielőtt még valami fontosat megtudott volna, vagy sikerült volna befolyásolnia. Ledobtam az ágyról, meglepődött. Felkaptam nadrágom, és kirepültem az ablakon. A hirtelen események miatt nem kapcsolt időben, és nem tudott visszatartani telepatikusan."_

\- Hmmm. – gondolkodott el Hank. – Nem lehet, hogy ez a Sebastian Shaw utasította, hogy kutakodjon az elmédben?

\- Nem hiszem. Megbízom Sebastianban, ő nem tett volna ilyet. Inkább arra gyanakszom, hogy Cessily, azaz Emma, saját szakállára dolgozott, és gazdag férfiakon keresztül akart előrejutni.

\- De miért? Elég gazdag család sarja, és önként lemondott a családi cég őt illető részéről? – szólt közbe Jamie.

\- Jogos… - sóhajtott Warren.

\- Mindenesetre egy határozott nőről van szó, akinek komoly céljai vannak, és veszélyes tud lenni a képességei nélkül is. – állapította meg Hank. – De mégis szükségünk van rá.

\- Valami ötlet, hogy hogyan tudnánk megtalálni? – kérdezte Warren Jamietől.

\- Csak úgy, ha bekopogtatunk a nővéréhez, a Frost Co.-hoz. – válaszolta a Többszörös Ember. – Más módszert nem igazán tudnék mondani. Telepata után személyesen érdeklődni nem szokott nagyon eredményre vezetni – az Emmához hasonlóak nem ritkán álcázzák magukat azzal, hogy a körülöttük lévők érzékszerveit korlátozzák.

A Frost Co. székháza előtt parkoltak le a magánnyomozó autójával, Hank az autóban maradt, rádiókapcsolatban a Warrennel és Jamievel. Az ügy komolyságára való tekintettel az eredeti Madrox jött velük. A recepción kissé meglepődtek, amikor Warren közölte, hogy közvetlenül az igazgatónővel szeretne azonnal beszélni.

\- Sajnálom uram, ez nem lehetséges. – mondta határozottan a recepción ülő férfi. – Csak előzetesen egyeztetett időpont alapján lehetséges.

\- És ha feltelefonálna a titkárságra, hogy a Worthington Industries igazgatója akar beszélni vele?

\- Volt igazgatója. – mutatott fel egy napilapot a férfin, amin Warren lelepleződése, és az igazgatótanács puccsáról szóló címlapsztorira. – Kérem, uram, távozzon!

Warren hajthatatlan volt, erre a recepciós megkérte a biztonsági szolgálat embereit, hogy távolítsák el a két hívatlan vendéget.

\- Elég ebből! – csattant fel Angyal. Levetette kabát, megragadta Madroxot, és a tágas előtér ajtaján kirepült, és felszárnyalt az épület tetejére.

Az utcán sokan megálltak, és döbbenten nézték a szárnyaló Angyalt. Többen hangosat adtak hangot ellenszenvüknek a lelepleződött milliárdosról.

\- Honnan tudhatnánk, hogy hány gazdag ember mutáns valójában? Vagy akár az elnök is mutáns? – kérdezte felháborodottan egy idős úr.

\- Valóban felháborító, amit ezek a mutánsok megengednek maguknak! Csak így repkednek a városban! Cirkuszban vagy állatkertben lenne a helyük! – puffogott egy nő.

A szárnyas mutáns felrepült az épület tetejére, és a tetőteraszon landolt. A Többszörös Embert kicsit megviselte a repülés, nem volt hozzászokva ilyesmihez. A tetőteraszon éppen egy fogadást tartottak, sok gazdag ember volt jelen.

\- Warren Worthington! Micsoda kellemes meglepetés! – nyújtott kezet neki Anne Frost. Csinos nő volt, a harmincas évei elején járt. Testvéreihez hasonlóan hosszú, szőke haja volt. A társaság többi tagjai idegenkedve nézte Angyalt – sokan ismerték, mint milliárdost, és ők is csak pár napja tudták meg a hírekből, hogy mutáns.

\- Anne, sürgősen beszélnünk kell! – mondta feszülten Warren.

A nő az irodájába tessékelte a két hívatlan vendéget, majd helyet foglalt a karosszékében. A legmodernebb divat szerint berendezett szobában a kortárs festészet több remekműve lógott a falakról. A bejárat előtt két biztonsági őr állt készenlétben.

\- Csak nem pénzügyi segítséget szeretnél kérni? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán a fiatal milliárdosnő.

\- Nem. A húgod, Emmát keressük.

Anne kissé meglepődött. Felállt a székéből, és kinézett az ablakon, majd halkan megkérdezte:

\- És miért keresitek őt?

\- Ez a mi dolgunk. – mondta zordan Warren.

\- Emma elmúlt 18 éves, azt csinál, amit akar. Nincs közöm az ő ügyeihez, bármibe is keveredett. – válaszolta a nő.

\- Nagy segítség lenne, ha segítenél őt megtalálni. Különben…

\- Különben mi lesz?

\- Különben megszellőztetjük, hogy a milliárdos Anne Frost húga mutáns, ráadásul Magnetó egyik embere volt! – vágott vissza Warren határozottan. Általában nem folyamodott ilyen kemény eszközök, nem szeretett zsarolni – de most úgy érezte, nincs más választása.

\- Hogy mered!? – csattant fel a nő. Iszonyatosan dühös volt.

\- Szóval, tudott róla, hogy a húga miket tett? – kérdezte Jamie.

\- Kifelé! Egy percetek van, hogy távozzatok az irodámból, különben kidobatlak titeket.

Warren látta, hogy nem jutottak eredményre, így megfogta a mutáns magánnyomozót, és kirepült az ablakon. Előtte még jelezte, hogy ezzel nincs vége a beszélgetésnek. Ezután visszatértek Madrox irodájába, ahol Bestia meg volt győződve arról, hogy nem volt eredménytelen a nővel folytatott beszélgetés.

\- Szerintetek tudott arról, hogy a húga mutáns, és hogy Magnetó embere volt? – kérdezte Warren.

\- És még Magnetó fiának, Pietro Maximoffnak volt a barátnője ráadásul? – tette hozzá Hank.

\- Nem kizárt. – mondta Jamie. – Sőt az is lehet, hogy ő maga is mutáns. Az eddigi tapasztalataink alapján aki mutáns, annak szinte biztosan a testvérei is azok.

\- Viszont tagadott mindent. Az is lehet, hogy tud mindenről, csak nem helyeselte. Lehet, hogy nincsenek is jóba. – tanakodott Warren.

A nap hátralévő részében a trió a lehetséges megoldásokon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan lehetne a professzort megtalálni, ha Emma se jár sikerrel a Cerebroval, vagy ha nem sikerül őt megtalálni. Már besötétedett, amikor hirtelen több másolat először fejfájásra panaszkodott, majd elájultak. A három férfi pedig nem bírt megmozdulni. Kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Emma Frost! Szemei mintha villámokat hánytak volna dühében.

_**Képesek lesznek-e meggyőzni a dühös Emmát, hogy segítségükre legyen? Ha igen, milyen árat kell ezért fizetniük?**_


	5. 25 - Zsákutcák

**#25 – Zsákutcák**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Dr. Hank McCoy, azaz Bestia, elszánta magát, hogy felkutatja Xavier professzort. Küklopsz és Kalibán segítségére nem számíthatott, ezért a milliárdos Warren Worthingtonhoz, azaz Angyalhoz fordult. Egy véletlennek köszönhetően Warren mutáns mivolta lelepleződött, de csatlakozott a formálódó csapathoz. Ő volt az, aki Jamie Madrox magánnyomozó, azaz a Többszörös Ember segítségét kérte, aki egy nagyobb összeg fejében vállalta, hogy segít. A feltaláló Forge a Cerebro nevű gépével segítette őket, aminek használatával egy telepata végre fellelheti a professzort – ehhez pedig Emma Frost segítségét akarják kérni. De amikor a nő dühösen benyitott Madrox magánnyomozó irodájában, nem volt éppen jó kedvében…_**

\- Idióták! Hogy meritek a nővéremet zaklatni! – kiáltott dühösen Emma Frost. – Ezért megfizettek! Miért kerestetek engem? Ajánlom, hogy jó indokotok legyen!

Hank, Warren és Jamie testét Emma telepatikusan lebénította, nem tudtak megmozdulni. Veszélyes helyzet volt: egy feldühödött telepatát gyakorlatilag lehetetlen megállítani, ha sikerül meglepnie az ellenfeleit. A nő rendkívül gyönyörű volt, Madrox magában azt gondolta, hogy élőben még vonzóbb, mint képen. Alig takaró, feszülő ruhát hordott – egy cseppet se volt szégyenlős.

\- Meg kell találnod Xavier professzort! – mondta határozottan Bestia. – Segítened kell!

\- És ugyan miért tenném?

\- Mert lehetőséged nyílik kipróbálni egy olyan gépet, amely képes fellelni minden olyan mutánst, akivel valaha telepatikus kapcsolatba léptél.

\- Valóban? Érdekes ajánlat. – gondolkozott el Emma, és abbahagyta a teremben lévők mozgásának blokkolását. – Elfogadom, de csak egy feltétellel!

\- Mi lenne az?

\- Nem csak kipróbálni akarom a gépet, hanem meg is akarom tartani! – nevetett. Bestia egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy megéri ez a nagy ár a professzor megtalálásáért, de úgy vélte, hogy nincs más választásuk:

\- Rendben. Áll az alku!

\- Hank, megőrültél? – tiltakozott Warren. – Rábíznál egy ilyen veszélyes gépet örökre?

\- Warren Worthington… – mosolyodott el Emma. – Azután a csodálatos éjszaka után még mindig ennyire utálsz engem? De ne aggódjatok, már régen nem vagyok Magnetó embere, sőt, valójában sose voltam az. Hogy miért? Talán majd elmesélhetem egyszer…

Több előnye is volt az Emma Frosttal való együttműködésnek – például az, hogy egy helikoptert is a csapat rendelkezésére bocsájtott. Azt, hogy honnan szerezte, nem árulta el – de nem a nővéréé volt. A három férfi legnagyobb meglepetésére saját maga vezette a helikoptert.

\- Sok egyebet nem tudtok még rólam. – mosolygott a nő.

\- Amíg oda nem érkezünk, pár információra is szükségünk lehetne. – mondta Bestia.

\- Konkrétan mire gondolsz, Dr. McCoy?

\- Konkrétan arra, hogy véletlenül nem a Testvériség maradéka áll-e a professzor eltűnése mögött. Hiszen volt teleportáló berendezésük, Forge elárulta.

\- Szóval most Forge-hoz megyünk…

\- Igen, ezek szerint akkor már találkoztatok? – kérdezte gyanakodva a szőrös mutáns.

\- Nem. Csak Pietro nagyon sok dologról informált engem. Egy okos telepata a képessége nélkül is képes megtudni fontos információkat! – mondta sejtelmesen Emma.

\- Micsoda véletlen, hogy épp Magnetó fiával voltál szorosabb kapcsolatban… - jegyezte meg Warren. Emma nem szólt semmit, csak a jellegzetes mosolya tudatta a társasággal, hogy könnyen túljár a férfiak eszén.

\- És mi a helyzet most a Testvériség és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front maradékával? – kérdezte Bestia.

\- A különbség csak a külvilág számára létezett, Magnetó szemében ugyanaz volt mindkettő, a Mutánsok Testvériségének jótettei csak elterelések voltak a valódi célokról, amiket a Front hajtott végre: a képességeket felerősítő drog és a Cytorac-rubint megszerzése, vagy akár legelején, amikor az X-Dossziét kiszivárogtatni akaró Douglas Ramsay-t védtük meg, és vertük le Xavier kis csapatának az ellenállását. De sajnos ez nem vette el Xavier kedvét, és sikerült az Ügynökséget felállítania. De végig sikerült könnyedén csapdába csaltni az ügynököket. Magnetó úgy viselkedett, mintha neki is érdekében állt volna a rubint visszaszerzése, és Polarisnak szólt, hogy hozzánk vezeti majd az ügynököket. Hagytuk magunkat legyőzni, így bejuthattam az Intézetbe, és pár hónapra kivontam a forgalomból Xaviert! A terv az volt, hogy így az ügynökök vezető nélkül szét fognak széledni.

\- De nem vált be. – mondta Warren.

\- A terv nem ezen bukott el. Sikeresen megingattuk a Xavierbe vetett bizalmukat, csak Dr. McCoy, te voltál az egyetlen, aki alakváltóra gyanakodtál.

\- Gyilkosok! – dühöngött Warren.

\- Nem, ez nem az én ötletem volt! – tiltakozott Emma. – Ezt az alakváltó, Raven találta ki. Higanyszál csak támogatta, Polaris nem is tudott róla.

\- Most ne ezeken rágódjunk! – mondta Bestia. – Magnetó meghalt.

\- És a Testvériség meg vele halt meg. – állapította meg a nő. – Polaris a húgát gyászolja, azóta nem láttam. Higanyszál teljesen összetört és elhagyta magát, otthagytam. A többiek meg szétszéledtek. A berendezések meg elpusztultak, nincs működőképes teleportáló szerkezet.

„A Testvériség tehát ki van zárva – gondolta Bestia. – De akkor ki, és miért rabolhatta el a professzort? Egyáltalán: Emma vajon igazat mond? Nem tudok megbízni benne, de nincs más választásom…"

A kutatóközpontba érve Forge már várta őket. A Cerebro is elő lett készítve. Mindenki izgatottan várta a próbát. Forge egyik legnagyobb találmánya volt ez, így nagyon várta, hogy kiderüljön, működik-e. A nő leült a székbe, és a fejére helyezte a szerkezetet. Forge ezzel bekapcsolta a gépet. A gömb alakú terem belseje elsötétült. Emma felordított a fájdalomtól, és a terem falára a világ képe rajzolódott ki legalább száz világító fénnyel.

\- Hihetetlen! Ennyien lennénk! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Hank. – De csak azok, akikkel kapcsolatba léptél, Emma. Sokkal többet tudhatsz a világ mutánsairól, mint amennyiről beszámolsz nekünk.

\- Neee! Nem bírom tovább! Túl sokan vannak! – ordított a fájdalomtól Emma.

\- Keresd meg Xaviert! Keresd az agyhullámait!

\- Nem… nem találom! Nincs meg!

\- Ez nem lehet… Keresd meg újra és újra!

Pár perc múlva csalódottan léptek ki a teremből. Emma alig bírt járni a kimerüléstől. A nagy terhelést alig bírta az elméje.

\- Sikerült? – kérdezte a Többszörös Ember.

\- Nem… Nem találtam meg Xaviert. Nincsen sehol.

\- Ez nem lehetséges! – mondta Forge. – A gép nem lehet hibás! Saját magunkat is megláttuk a rendszerben, és számtalan más mutánst is, akit ismerek. Ez csak egyet jelenthet…

\- Nem. A professzor nem lehet halott! – mondta Bestia. – A többi volt ügynököt kell akkor megkeresnünk, hátha ők tudnak valamit!

\- Már megtettem. Ők sincsenek meg. – sóhajtott Emma.

\- Nincsenek meg? – kiáltott fel rémülten Warren. – Mégis mi történik itt?

\- Miért rabolták volna el őket? Nem értem… - gondolkozott el Hank.

\- Mindenesetre én most távozom. – mondta Emma. – A gépért meg elküldök valakit.

Emma már el is akart indulni, de Bestia megragadta a karját.

\- Nem! Az alku Xavier megtalálásáról szólt. Még nem találtuk meg.

\- Ha a gép nem találta meg, akkor meghalt. Sajnálom, Dr. McCoy. Kérem a gépet.

\- Nem. Nem megy sehová. – Forge egy apró fegyvert fogott Emmára. – Rajtam van egy telepátia blokkoló, olyan, mint amilyen a Testvériség tagjainak is. Ebben a fegyverben nano-méretű töltények vannak, a világ legkeményebb fémjéből, az adamantiumból. Még nem próbáltam ki, de a nano-méretű adamantium számításaim alapján úgy vágja át a gyémántot, mint a kés a vajat. Ha bármi butaságot teszel, lövök!

\- Sakk-matt! – nevetett Bestia, és elengedte a döbbent Emmát, akin látszott, hogy nem igazán került eddig ilyen szoros helyzetbe. – Miss Frost, sajnálom, de továbbra is velünk maradsz. Én még nem adtam fel a keresést. Kell, hogy legyen egy nyom, amivel a többiek nyomára bukkanunk!

Jamie Madrox már az első adandó alkalommal elkezdte csapni a szelet Emmának. Nem igazán akart tudomást venni arról, hogy a nő elég ridegen viselkedett vele. „A sok másolatom már csajozott annyit eddig, hogy bármilyen nőt képes legyek levenni a lábáról!" – gondolta magában.

\- Madrox! Remélem nem felejtetted el, hogy telepata vagyok, és mindent tudok rólad! – sóhajtott a nő. – És a legjobb az lesz, ha gyorsan elfelejted ezt az egészet velem kapcsolatban. Különben meg a részeg nők elcsábítása nem számít bele a gyakorlatba. Próbálkozz inkább valamelyik másolatodnál, ha már úgyis annyira önimádó vagy!

A Többszörös Ember megszólalni se tudott a döbbenettől. Majdnem tiltakozott a gondolataiba való férkőzés ellen, de végül inkább a kellő távolság megtartása mellett döntött. „Előbb-utóbb úgyis sikerülni fog, meglátod!" – gondolta bizakodva.

_**A következő fejezetben a kutatás tovább folytatódik: furcsa nyomokra bukkannak!**_


	6. 26 - Furcsa nyomok

**#26 – Furcsa nyomok**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Bestia, Angyal, a Többszörös Ember és Emma Frost együtt próbálják felkutatni Xavier professzort. A Forge által készített Cerebro azonban nem találta sem a professzort, sem a többi egykori ügynököt. Vajon mind halottak lennének, ahogy Emma állítja?_**

Hank javaslatára Angliába indultak, hogy Betsy családjánál érdeklődjenek a félvér lány eltűnéséről. Furcsának találták, hogy miért és hova tűnhettek el az egykori ügynökök, így egymás után, egyesével próbálták meg felkutatni őket. Madrox Emmához hasonlóan semmi kedvet nem érzett a kereséshez. Warren egyre izgatottabb lett, és kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy a prof egyáltalán életben van-e még. Egyedül Hank optimizmusa volt töretlen. Hosszú, fáradságos repülőút végén érkeztek meg Nagy-Britanniába. Egy nagyobb vidéki birtok felé igyekeztek.

Betsy apja Sir Alfred Braddrock volt. A Braddrock-család egykori gazdagságából csak kevés maradt meg, de az épp elég volt az évszázados múltú családi kúria fenntartására. Sir Alfred diplomata volt, és évekig Japánban volt kiküldetésben. Ott ismerte meg feleségét, akitől Betsy született. A nő már évekkel ezelőtt meghalt.

Sir Alfred egy öreg, megtört ember volt. A hetvenedik életévéhez közeledett, de sokkal öregebbnek látszott. Későn házasodott meg, és hamar meg is özvegyült. Egyetlen lánya elvesztése már túl sok volt neki, ágynak esett. A távoli rokonok már várták a halálát és az örökséget. Egyetlen támasza egy kedves, idős helyi asszony volt, aki fiával gondozta a birtokot, és ápolták betegségében.

Az idős asszony, Rose nyitott ajtót, amikor a 4 mutáns bekopogtatott hozzájuk. Az asszony szemszögéből nézve igencsak furcsák voltak: egy gyönyörű fiatal nő, magassarkúban, kibontott, hosszú szőke hajjal, drága, nem sokat takaró ruhában. Egy szintén szőke férfi, angyalszárnyakkal, kezében egy sporttáskával, a több hétig tartó folyamatos viselése után kissé megkopott elegáns öltönyben. Egy szintén jólöltözött, de kissé szórakozott barna hajú férfi, aki feltűnően nagy aranyórát hordott, de mégis egy ócska sportcipőben járt. És végül egy közel 2 méter magas, hatalmas, szőrös kék valami, akinek hatalmas szemfogai meg-megcsillantak választékos beszéde közben.

Rose betessékelte őket. Alighanem tudott arról, hogy Betsy mutáns volt, így csak egy kicsit csodálkozott a mutáns vendégek miatt. Sir Alfred egyetlen beszélgetőtársaként sok mindenről értesülhetett. A ház ura egy cseppet se lepődött meg, amikor a különös társaság bement a szobájába. Miután az idős asszony kiment, köszöntötte őket:

\- Már vártam magukat.

\- Valóban, Sir Alfred? – kérdezte Hank.

\- Igen. Tudtam, hogy a lányom mutáns, és hogy az Ügynökség tagja volt. Gondoltam eljönnek tiszteletüket tenni, a halála után.

\- Meghalt? – döbbent meg Warren. – Hogy történt?

\- Hallottam a kiabálását, ahogy viaskodik valakivel. Mire odaértem, már egy maroknyi hamu maradt belőle… Nem tudom ki volt, és miért tehette… Csak ez maradt meg épen. – mondta az idős férfi és egy aranygyűrűt nyújtott át. – Soha nem láttam még ezt a gyűrűt, nem tudom hogyan került hozzá.

A társaság meglepődve hallgatta a beszámolót. Lehet, hogy már egyik ügynök sincs életben? Lehet, hogy már mindegyikük halott? És mi ez az aranygyűrű? De Hank továbbra se adta fel:

\- Sir Alfred, tiszteletünk tehetnénk a hamvai előtt?

\- Persze. Tegnap temettük el a családi kriptába, a közeli templomban.

A családi kripta egy gyönyörű középkori kis angol templom altemplomában volt. Sötét volt, Jamie egy lámpával világította be a kriptát:

\- Ijesztő. Sötét van idelenn… és hullaszag!

Emma nagyon fintorgott, és nem bírta leplezni undorát, hogy ősi hullák között kell járkálnia:

\- Mégis mit keresünk itt? – kérdezte.

Hank odalépett az egyik kőlaphoz, ahova Betsy és anyja neve volt felvésve. Megfogta, és mindenki meglepetésére felemelte a kőlapot.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte rémülten Jamie.

\- Megnézem a hamvakat! A tudósok legalapvetőbb tulajdonsága, hogy sose hiszünk a látszatnak, bizonyíték kell!

Dr. McCoy pár pillanat múlva már a kezeivel tanulmányozta a hamvaikat, és meg is szagolta őket.

\- Szentségtörés! – kiáltotta Jamie. – Doktor, ez azért mégis túlzás!

\- Itt valami nem stimmel! Viszek ebből mintát Forge-hoz, alaposabban meg kell vizsgálnom!

\- Valami nyom lehet? – kérdezte Warren.

\- Pontosan! Úgy érzem, az emberrabló nyomára bukkanhatunk!

A bázisra visszatérve Dr. McCoy és Forge vizsgálatnak vetették alá a hamvakat. Hank titkon azt remélte, hogy ezek nem Betsy hamvai, sőt, nem is emberi maradványok – hanem egy mutáns képesség használatának során keletkeztek ezek a porok. És ez a mutáns pedig Betsy elrablója lehetett. Először egy teleportálóra gyanakodtak. Egy egész kis elméletet állítottak össze: Xavier professzort és Betsyt ugyanaz a mutáns, vagy mutánsok, rabolták el, csak a kúriában nem maradt nyom a nyitott ajtókon fújó szélnek köszönhetően. A következő napok során próbálták felkutatni a többi ügynök, Martin, Peter és persze Logan hollétét is, de sikertelenül. Mivel egyikük családjáról se tudtak semmit, nem is nagyon tudták, hol keressék őket.

Veszélyes játékot játszottak. A kormány titkos kutatóbázisán rendezték be a főhadiszállásukat. A feltaláló mutánsnak nagyon ritkán voltak vendégei a kormány részéről, úgyhogy nem kellett tartani attól, hogy bármikor felfedhetik a rejtekhelyüket. Viszont ha lebuknak, akkor Forge árulás vádjával a bíróság elő kerülhet, mert egy titkos bázisra engedett be illetékteleneket. Madrox irodáját ekkoriban egy másolat irányította, és folyamatosan tartották vele a kapcsolatot.

A porok kapcsán nem tudták beazonosítani, hogy pontosan kitől is származhattak – már ha igaz volt a feltevés. Az aranygyűrűn azonban egy feliratot találtak a belsejébe vésve: „Káprázatnak".

\- Tudom, hogy kié lehet! – kiáltott fel Warren.

\- Csak nem…? – csillant fel Madrox szeme.

\- Allison Blaire, az az ócska énekesnő? Nem lepődnék meg, ha valami zűrös ügybe keveredett volna. – jegyezte meg unott hangon Emma. – Nem is tudom miért nevezték el Káprázatnak a rajongói…

\- Mivel nincs más lehetőségünk, személyesen kérdezzük ki Blaire kisasszonyt, hogyan került a gyűrűje Betsy eltűnésének helyére. – mondta Hank.

\- És ha csapda? Mi van, ha várnak ránk? – kérdezte aggódva Jamie, majd látva Emma megvető pillantását, inkább gyorsan elhallgatott, majd bizonytalanul megjegyezte: – Nem… tényleg nincs más választásunk.

Allison Blaire Bostonban élt, egy előkelő külvárosban. Szokás szerint megvárták az estét, amikor besötétedett. Emma telepatikusan átvilágította a házat, és csak két embert észlelt benne. Warren és Jamie a bejárati ajtón próbálta meg kicsalogatni az énekesnőt. Becsöngetett, és hamarosan ajtót is nyitottak neki: egy latinos kinézetű, huszas évei közepén járó férfi volt az, napszemüvegben:

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte cseppet se udvariasan.

\- Üm.. jó estét, uram! Allison Blaire kisasszonyt keresem.

\- Most nem ér rá.

\- Szóljon neki, hogy én vagyok az, Warren.

\- Nem tudom ki maga. – mondta a mogorva férfi és becsapta az ajtót. Angyal nem tágított, és ismét bekopogott.

\- Na takarodjatok! – kiáltotta a férfi, és behúzott egyet a szárnyas mutánsnak. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Madrox dobbantott párat, és három további Madrox jelent meg az ütés hatására.

\- Buli van! – kiáltott az egyik másolat, majd dobbantott egyet, és további két másolat jelent meg.

\- Mi a fene? – csodálkozott el a férfi, és berohant a házba.

\- Most már legalább tudjuk, hogy nem teleportáló, mert akkor nem futna, hanem teleportálna! – mondta Bestia. – Utána! El kell kapnunk!

A Többszörös Ember és másolatai, Emma Frost és Bestia berohantak utána a házba. Emma jelezte, hogy valaki más is van még a házban. Az emeletre mentek. Az egyik másolat érkezett fel először, és energiasugár már el is találta azonnal, és rögtön el is tűnt.

\- A francba! – kiáltotta Jamie - Valahogyan ez az energiasugár képes rá, hogy a kinetikus energiám ellen hasson, amivel a másolatokat hozom létre!

Egy újabb sugár most épp az eredeti Többszörös Embert találta el, és valóban, nem jöttek létre újabb másolatok, mint ahogy ennek történnie kellett volna, és Jamie pedig eszméletlenül elterült a földön. Bestia támadt a napszemüveges férfira, akinek füstölgő kezei jelezték, hogy valóban tőle származnak a porok. Egy erősebb sugár eltalálta a Doktort, aki visszaesett a földszintre. Emma nem tudott telepatikus támadást intézni a férfi ellen, mert így normál alakban sebezhető volt a támadásai ellen. Gyémánt alakjában nem lehetett megsérteni, de a férfi olyan erős sugárt bocsájtott ki rá, hogy nem tudott felé közeledni.

\- Ha egyszer elkaplak, megfizetsz ezért! – kiáltotta dühösen a nő.

\- Mindjárt vége lesz ennek, ne aggódj! – jelent meg újra Bestia, és a férfi háta mögé ugrott, megragadta, és a földre rántotta. Emma odalépett hozzá, és telepatikus támadást intézett ellene.

\- Valaki van a szobában! – kiáltotta a nő. – Angyal, szükségünk van rád!

A férfi eddig kitartóan védte a háta mögött lévő ajtót. Belülről hang hallatszódott. Angyal a bejárati ajtón szárnyalt be, fel az emeletre, majd nagy lendülettel betörte az ajtót. A szépen berendezett szobában ezernyi poszter volt, egy zongora, kották. Warren felkiáltott, amikor meglátta a nőt, aki benn volt.

\- Allison! Mi ez az egész?

\- Warren Worthington! Van képed így berontani hozzám! – kiáltotta a nő. Fiatal volt, festett lila, rendezetlen haja volt.

\- Bestia, Emma, álljatok le! – kiáltott Warren. – Ez valami félreértés lehet. Nincs értelme harcolni tovább, felesleges az erőszak!

Bestia nem értett egyet, de le tudta fogni a spanyolajkú férfit, akit le tudott ellenőrizni Emma.

\- Valami furcsa van az elméjükben... – mondta Emma. – De valóban ott jártak Betsynél és Peternél.

\- Mi ez az egész Warren? – kérdezte Allison.

\- Elrabolták Xavier professzort, és az X-Ügynökség egykori tagjait. Mi szeretnénk őket megtalálni. Betsy eltűnésének helyén ezt a gyűrűt találták meg – mondta Angyal, és odaadta az aranygyűrűt az énekesnőnek.

\- A gyűrűm! Olyan régóta nem találom már! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Allison. – De… hogyan került oda?

\- Mi is ezt szeretnénk tudni, Káprázat. – jelentette ki Hank.

\- A Káprázat nevet már régen nem használom. És csak nem engem gyanúsítotok azzal, hogy… - majd a nő teljesen elsápadt.

\- És több, mint gyanús, hogy ennek a férfinak a képessége használatakor ugyanolyan por keletkezik, mint amit Betsy eltűnésének helyszínén találtunk. – folytatta a Doktor, miközben a kezében morzsolgatta a port, amelyet az előbb szedett fel a földről.

\- Ő Fernandez Caroselli. Testőrként alkalmazom. A képességével nagyon jól tudok együttdolgozni, ugyanis ő energiát nyel el, és bocsájtja ki másokra. A kibocsájtás során keletkezik por. – magyarázta Allison, majd hevesen tiltakozott: - Esküszöm, ártatlanok vagyunk! – kiáltott a nő.

\- Emma? – nézett Warren a telepatára, aki csak csóválta a fejét, hogy semmi bizonyíték nincs se a bűnössége, se az ártatlansága ellen.

Hank felsóhajtott, és olyan érzése támadt, hogy itt valaki mindenképpen hazudik… Egy pillanatnyi töprengés után ezzel fordult az énekesnőhöz és a testőréhez:

\- Rendben, hiszek abban, hogy ártatlanok vagytok. Egyelőre. De bizonyítanotok kell, hogy nem vagytok bűnösök, és ezt csak egyetlen módon tudjátok megtenni: segítenetek kell megtalálni Xavier professzort és az ügynököket!

_**A következő fejezetben egy régi ismerőssel találkozik a kibővült kutatócsapat, de vajon milyen hírekkel szolgálhat?**_


	7. 27 - Egy régi barát

**#27 – Egy régi barát**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Bestia, Angyal, a Többszörös Ember és Emma Frost együtt próbálják felkutatni Xavier professzort. A Forge által készített Cerebro azonban nem találta sem a professzort, sem a többi egykori ügynököt. Betsy Braddock nyomában sikerült furcsa nyomokat találniuk, így jutottak a híres mutáns énekesnő, Allison Blaire nyomára, aki Fernandez nevű testőrével a gyanúsítottak listájára került. Bestia azonban nem hitte, hogy ők lennének az emberrablók, ezért befogadták őket a kutatócsapatba._**

Allison Blaire tehát testőrével együtt csatlakozott a kutató csapathoz. A nő képessége a hangok fénnyé alakítása volt, amelyeket bizonyos irányokba tudott koncentrálni. Rockzenész és énekes mivolta révén sokan ismerték – de ő is azok közé tartozott, aki titokban tartották mutáns mivoltukat. Fellépésein a hallgatóság különleges effekteknek tartották azt a gyönyörű fényjátékot, amit valójában az énekesnő csinált. Madrox elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon hány ismert ember lehet még, akik Warrenhez vagy Allisonhoz hasonlóan mutánsok és sikeresek?

Forge kis híján az őrület határán járt, amikor a társaság visszaérkezett a titkos kutatóbázisára, nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy ilyen sokan tartózkodnak nála. „Nem mintha antiszociális lenne, csak nem szereti az embereket" – jegyezte meg róla egyszer Hank. A tömeg akadályozta a gondolkodásban, így nem jutott előrébb a Cerebro fejlesztésével se, hogy az a mindenféle védelem ellenére is képes legyen megtalálni a mutánsokat.

Emma és Allison megszokták a felső tízezer kényelmét, és itt a bázison a szállás nem volt túl volt kényelmes számukra. Jamie általában mindenféle történetekkel próbálta szórakoztatni a többieket, persze csak olyan Madrox-féle történetekkel, amelyeknek se eleje, se vége nem volt, és cseppet se voltak viccesek. Fernandez meg mindenkivel nagyon ridegen és faragatlanul viselkedett. Nem érezte jól magát bezárva egy ismeretlen, potencionálisan ellenséges terepen. Warren, Hank és Forge próbálták a megoldást megtalálni a Halálosztók felkeresésére és legyőzésére.

Allison nem is bánta egy idő után, hogy csatlakozott a csapathoz, mert egyrészt unatkozott, másrészt pedig így Warren közelébe lehetett. Az Angyal nem nagyon viszonozta a nő rajongását, bár imponált neki, hogy vagyona nélkül is érdeklődnek iránta. Sok barátját hívta hiába segítséget kérve, és most végre itt van valaki, akinek ő kell! Fernandez pedig állandóan munkaadója nyomában volt, és persze gyanakodva nézte a férfit.

Egyik nap, teljesen váratlanul, megszólalt a bázis riasztója. Pár pillanat múlva azonban el is hallgatott, azaz valaki bemondta a titkos kódot.

\- Most mi lesz, mi lesz velünk! – kiáltozott rémülten Forge. – Ez csak a hadsereg tisztje lehet! Ki fognak végezni!

\- Gyorsan, a teleportálót! – kiáltott Bestia.

\- Nem… ilyen gyorsan nem tudok mindenkit máshova teleportálni! És a nyomotok is itt maradna… nincs idő, nincs idő!

\- Akkor nincs más hátra, mint elintézni a behatolót. Csak egy ember az, egy telepatikus csapással elintézhetem. – mondta nyugodtan Emma.

\- Nem… megvárjuk, mire ideér! Aztán eldöntjük, mi legyen. – sóhajtott Hank. – Mindesetre nem fogunk senki emlékeit se kitörölni! Az nem lenne etikus.

A telepata fintorgott egyet, nem igazán fogta vissza magát képessége használatában, ha az érdekei úgy diktálták. Mindenki a hatalmas csarnok ajtaját figyelte, amin hamarosan be is jött egy férfi.

\- Sejtetettem! – kiáltotta a katonai egyenruhát viselő szőke férfi. – De jó, hogy megvannak!

\- Rogers százados! – lepődött meg Hank.

\- Doktor, akarja, hogy megöljem? – kérdezte Fernandez zordan.

\- Így fogadnak egy barátot? – kérdezte a százados. – Engem is börtönbe zárnak, ha itt találnak a feletteseim.

\- Miért jött ide? – kérdezte Emma gyanakodva.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek. Híreket hoztam.

Rogers százados elmagyarázta a jövetele okát. Clint tábornok halála után új vezetője lett az X-Irodának, és őt áthelyezték máshova. Új pozíciója visszalépés volt az Irodához képest, és hasonlóképp büntettek mindenkit, aki valaha ott dolgozott.

\- Nem csak az Ügynökséget, hanem az Irodát is büntették Magnetó ámokfutása után. – magyarázta. – Nem vagyok mutáns. De Clint tábornokhoz hasonlóan én is azok közé a kevesek közé tartozom, akik szimpatizálnak a mutánsokkal. Én is rögtön tudtam, hogy Xavier professzort elrabolták. Kutakodni kezdtem a többiek után is, de senki nyomára nem sikerült lelnem. De híreket kaptam Howlett százados, Logan, hollétéről. Úgy gondoltam, személyesen kell önökkel közölnöm a hírt.

\- Honnan tudja, hogy szervezkedni kezdtem? – kérdezte meglepődve Hank. – És mit tud Loganről?

\- Doktor, Ön az egyetlen életben maradt és végig hűséges bizalmasa a professzornak. Tudtam, hogy nem hagyja annyiban az eltűnését. És az egyik helyszín, amire gyanakodtam, ahova először jönni fog segítségért, ez a bázis lesz. Ami pedig Howlett századost illeti…

Rogers egy zöld dossziét tett le az asztalra. Warren kinyitotta. Egy jelentés volt, és egy kép volt mellékelve hozzá. A jelentés végén ez a mondat állt: „A vizsgálatunk eredménye az volt, hogy James Howlett meghalt. Temetéséről a hadsereg fog intézkedni, mert nincs életben lévő hozzátartozója" A képen pedig Logan arca volt látható, súlyos sebesülésekkel.

\- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte döbbenten Hank. – Mi történt vele, hogy az öngyógyító-képessége se bírta meggyógyítani?

\- Senki se hallhatatlan, Doktor. Még Rozsomák se! – válaszolta ridegen Emma.

\- Nem tudok semmit többet. Csak annyit, hogy meghalt. Sajnálom. Én személyesen is nagyra becsültem. Miatta vagyok itt, hogy személyesen tudassam a hírt az utolsó életben lévő bajtársával. A halálhírét nem hozzuk még nyilvánosságra a temetés napjáig, politikai okokból, mert ő is tagja volt az X-Ügynökségnek. – mondta a szőke férfi. – Attól tartok, többet nem segíthetek, távoznom kell. Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek hasznukra ennél jobban. Így is veszélyes az, amit csinálok. De ha szüksége van rám, Doktor, csak szóljon!

\- Köszönöm, százados. Köszönöm. – rázott kezet vele Hank. Megrendült Rozsomák halálhíre hallatán.

Miután Rogers százados elment, Emma egy meglepő megjegyzést tett a komorrá vált társaságnak:

\- Én örülök, hogy így alakult.

\- Te… te érzéketlen szuka! – ordított rá Warren. Eddig tűrte a telepata megjegyzéseit, de most kifakadt.

\- Csillapodj… és gondolkodjatok! – mondta a nő, miközben a fejét csóválta. – Bárki is vadászik az egykori ügynökökre, nem biztos, hogy tudnak Logan haláláról. Még most is kereshetik.

\- És… mi ebbe a jó? – dühöngött Warren.

\- Hmmm… okos, nagyon okos! – jegyezte meg Hank. „Feltéve, ha nem ők ölték meg Logant, de remélem nem így volt!" – gondolta.

\- Látom a Doktor itt az egyetlen bölcs ember! – nevetett Emma. – Az ötletem a következő: valaki helyettesíti Logant. Az ál-Rozsomák lesz a csalink, akire majd le fognak csapni a Halálosztók. Forge, gondolom képes vagy arra, hogy a teleportáló-szerkezetüket blokkold.

\- Persze, egy blokkoló építése gyerekjáték! – mondta a feltaláló.

\- Tehát, miközben blokkoljuk a teleportálójukat, lecsaphatunk rájuk. – folytatta Hank Emma helyett, miután rájött a terv lényegére. – Miután legyőztük őket, a teleportálójukat meghekkelve eljuthatunk a rejtekhelyükre, és kiszabadítjuk Xavier professzort és a többieket! De… nem… ez nem jó…

\- Nagyszerű terv! – lelkendezett Allison. – Nagyszerű, nem igaz Fernandez? Ez sokkal izgalmasabb, mint egy kalandfilm!

\- Nem… nem… - jött rá Warren Bestia rosszallásának okára. – Nem… ezt nem! Soha!

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Jamie értetlenül.

\- Egyetlen alakváltót ismerünk, aki képes lenne Rozsomákot alakítani. – magyarázta Hank. – Azt az alakváltót, aki Emma cimborája. Azt az alakváltót, aki megölte Jean Greyt!

„_Vannak olyan döntéseink az életben, amelyek erkölcsileg kifogásolhatóak. Eladni a lelked az ördögnek – túl egyszerű lenne. Gyilkossal összefogni, egy barátunk gyilkosával – sokkal rosszabb. De ha ez az ár, hogy megmentsük a többi barátunkat? Mit nem teszünk meg azért, hogy megleljünk, Charles? És ha már halott vagy? Akkor minden hiába, és az erkölcseink is félredobtuk egy közönséges gyilkos és bajtársa érdekében. Miért nekem ezt csinálnom, miért nekem kell magamra vállalnom a kutatás terhét? A nevem Dr. McCoy, és épp Jean Grey gyilkosát készüljük rehabilitálni…"_

_**A következő fejezetben az alakváltó a bázisra érkezik, és felállítják a csapdát…**_


	8. 28 - Kellemetlen döntések

**#28– Kellemetlen döntések**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Bestia, Angyal, a Többszörös Ember és Emma Frost együtt próbálják felkutatni Xavier professzort. A Forge által készített Cerebro azonban nem találta sem a professzort, sem a többi egykori ügynököt. Betsy Braddock nyomában sikerült furcsa nyomokat találniuk, így jutottak a híres mutáns énekesnő, Allison Blaire nyomára, aki Fernandez nevű testőrével a gyanúsítottak listájára került. Bestia azonban nem hitte, hogy ők lennének az emberrablók, ezért befogadták őket a kutatócsapatba. Miután Rogers százados kiderítette, hogy Logan meghalt, Emma Frost felvetette, hogy Raven segítségét kérjék – Jean Grey gyilkosának segítségét…_**

„_A nevem Dr. Hank McCoy. A Bestia. Tudós és mutáns. Vagy mutáns – és tudós? Hmmm… Nem igazán igazodok ki ezeken az önmeghatározásokon. _

_Tehát itt vagyok én, a tudós, egy szedett-vedett társaság élén, egyik legkiválóbb mutáns sorstársunk után kutatva. Mindeközben nem feledkezünk el a többiekről se, egyiküket nem tudtunk megtalálni. Logan halála… kicsit hihetetlennek tűnik nekem. De ha minden egykori ügynököt elraboltak, akkor engem miért nem? Nem nagyon vettem részt a küldetéseken, de én is az Ügynökség alkalmazásában álltam._

_És ez a társaság… Warren szerintem megzakkant. Sose foglalkozott mások bajával. Nem egy rossz ember, de elég önző. (Bár ha valaki önző, akkor nem rossz ember?) Most meg itt áldozza minden maradék pénzét a prof megtalálására. Ennyire feladta volna a reményt, hogy valaha is lehet valami a cégéből (és az életéből?)_

_Warrennek köszönhetem Jamie Madroxot is. Nem tudom, hogy a másolatai megbízhatóak-e. Illetve: ő maga megbízható-e. Pénzért segít nekünk, különben miért áldozná minden idejét arra, hogy velünk legyen. (Egyáltalán az igazi Többszörös Ember van-e velünk, vagy csak egy jó másolat, az eredeti pedig a Bahamákon nyaral?) Nem azt mondom, hogy nincs hasznunkra, de… általában rendkívül idegesítően viselkedik. A másolatai meg még rosszabbak…_

_Emma Frost – ő az én rossz ötletem. A Cerebro nem találta meg a profot, úgyhogy hiába kértük a segítségét, de már el se engedhetjük, nehogy bajt okozzon a hátunk mögött. Néha jól jön a telepátia a csapatban, de mégiscsak nagyon veszélyes… Vagy csak arra vár, hogy azt bizonyítsa, nem is olyan rosszkislány, mint amilyennek megismertük? Allison és a testőre szintén gyanúsak. Ártatlannak mondják magukat, a művésznő tökéletesen játssza a butuska naiva szerepét. Vagy ilyen lenne valójában is?_

_És most meg Jean Grey gyilkosával kellene együtt dolgozni a többiek megtalálásának érdekében… Atyaég… Mire vállalkoztam?!"_

Ezek a gondolatok jártak Bestia fejében, az éjszaka kellős közepén, alvás helyett. A szobában három másik ágy is volt, ott aludt Fernandez, Warren és Jamie. Hank nagyot sóhajtott, a másik oldalára fordult, és megpróbált elaludni. A sóhajtást hallva Warren megszólalt:

\- Te se tudsz aludni?

\- Senki se tud, ha beszéltek. – mondta mogorván Fernandez. Jamie is sóhajtott egyet. Egy kis csönd után megszólalt:

\- Tényleg egy gyilkost akarunk magunk közé engedni? Egy hidegvérű gyilkost, aki zokszó nélkül megölte egy barátotokat?

\- Nem tudom, jó ötlet ez. – mondta Warren.

\- Talán… talán nem az ő terve volt a gyilkosság, hanem Magnetóé. Nem ennek a Ravennek terve volt. – próbálta menteni a nőt Hank, és ezzel saját magát mentve, hogy a nő valójában nem is hidegvérű. Annyira.

\- És ha a saját terve volt? – kérdezte Warren.

\- És ha Emmáé? – tette hozzá Jamie. – Akkor… akkor…

\- Madrox, szerintem aludj. – szólta le Hank. – Nem gyanúsíthatunk mindenkit gyilkossággal és bűnrészességgel.

\- Én öltem már. – mondta Fernandez nyugodt hangon. Jamie mozgolódni kezdett az ágyában, és azon gondolkozott, jobb lenne elmenni a bázisról minél hamarabb.

\- Miért öltél? – kérdezte Angyal. Nem jutott eszébe jobb kérdés, amivel megtörte volna a kellemetlen csendet ezután a váratlan bejelentés után.

\- A húgomat megerőszakolták, aztán megölték. Tudom, hogy a szemet szemért elv nem megoldás, de akkor nem volt más választásom, abban a helyzetben meg kell húznom a ravaszt. Nem volt jó érzés húgom gyilkosának holtteste felett állni. De ha kell, megteszem, amit tenni kell.

\- És mi az, amit tenni kell most? – kérdezte Hank.

\- Amit Allison kér. És amíg ti Allison barátai vagytok, számíthattok rám. Tudom, hogy mi is gyanúsítottak vagyunk, de nem tettünk semmi rosszat. A gyilkos nő miatt ne aggódjatok. Ha nem viselkedik megfelelően, megölöm. Nem hagyom, hogy újabb emberek halljanak meg. – mondta nyugodt, közönyös hangján Fernandez. A másik három férfi nem tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Hamarosan mindannyian álomba merültek.

A következő napok a terv részletes kidolgozásával teltek. Emma kapcsolatba lépett Ravennel, aki beleegyezett, hogy a csali szerepét játssza. Hank és a többiek meg kénytelenek voltak beletörődni abba, hogy egy barátjuk gyilkosával dolgozzanak együtt. Félő volt, hogy egy erős és nagy ellenséges csapattal kell majd szembeszállniuk, ha többen voltak az emberrablók.

Forge állt elő a megoldással. Több különböző fegyverét bocsájtotta a csapat rendelkezésére, amelyek a kormánynak készülő titkos fegyverek voltak. Többszörös Ember akár egy kisebb csapatot is tudott egymaga alkotni, így ezzel meg tudták oldani a túlerő problémáját is. Részletes akciótervet dolgoztak ki, próbáltak minden eshetőségre felkészülni. Bestia legnagyobb meglepetésére Emma jártasabbnak mutatkozott stratégiában, mint ahogy egy egykori prostituálttól sejtették volna.

Hamarosan el is érkezett a nagy nap. Raven Logan alakját felvéve egy, a bázishoz közeli kisvárosban bérelt ki egy házat. Emmának néhány telefonjába került, és egy újságíró jött a házba, ahol riportot készített vele, mint veterán katonával.

Nagyon ügyeltek az álcázás hatékonyságára. Az ál-Logan alkarjai hiányoztak, és a marcona katona stílusát is ügyesen utánozta. Bár bizonyos katonai körök meglepődhettek néhány válaszán, de ők se gondolták, hogy egy imposztort látnak a TV-ben. A temetéséről intézkedő, a halálhíréről tudó Rogers százados meg nem is igazán tudta, hogy mit kezdjen az esettel, és mire a hivatali úton elérkezett a megfelelő szervhez az ügy, sok idő telt már el. A riport leadása után pár órával a házban és a ház körül rejtőzött el a csapat, és felkészültek arra, hogy bármikor megjelenhet az emberrabló.

\- Biztos vagy abban, hogy működni fog? – kérdezte Angyal aggódva Bestiától.

\- Nem. Ugyanakkor nem tudok jobb ötletet. Lehet, hogy ez túl nyilvánvaló csapda, és nem fognak bedőlni nekünk. Vagy ők is felkészülnek… Az biztos, hogy nem esik nehezére megtalálni a helyszínt, ha a riportban még a városrész nevét is megemlítették…

Amikor leszállt az éj, a házhoz közel egy kisebb villanást lehetett látni. Forge műszerei villogni kezdtek az egyik Madrox-másolat kezében:

\- Megérkeztek! – mondta izgatottan. – Úristen, egy igazi küldetés, de izgalmas!

\- Nyugi… - sóhajtott az igazi Többszörös Ember. Tartott attól, hogy valamelyik nem túl szófogadó másolata elhibázza az egész akciót, de a félelmét nem merte elmondani senkinek. – Bemérem a teleportáló berendezést!

Bestia nagyon megijedt, amikor meglátta, kikkel kell majd szembeszállniuk: a Halálosztók teljes létszámban jelentek meg. Nagyon ijesztő látvány voltak, az utcán lévő pár ember bemenekült rémülten a házába. A Halálosztók tapasztalt gyilkosok voltak, sok vér száradt már eddigre a lelkükön. Annak idején a Testvériség és az X-Ügynökség egyesített ereje is csak alig tudta őket legyőzni – de legalább most a vezetőjük, Mr. X nem volt velük. De most már nem volt visszaút – mindenképp fel kellett velük venni a harcot.

A barbár kinézetű mutánsok betörtek az ál-Logan házába. A vadállatra hasonlító nő, Vadorzó, hamar kiszagolta, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Emma érzékelte gondolataikból, hogy valami nem stimmel, de nem sikerült bejutnia az elméjükbe – viszont sikerült figyelmeztetnie a többieket, hogy támadjanak.

Jamie bemérte a teleportáló berendezésüket, és azonnal aktiválta Forge blokkolóját, így nem tudtak elmenekülni. Ezután életbe lépett az akcióterv! Először az egyik másolat lépett elő, és Forge hangfegyverével megzavarta a rablókat. Mivel Emma telepatikus támadásai nem voltak elég hatásosak, a nő úgy döntött, hogy gyémánt alakjában száll be a küzdelembe.

Vadorzó Bestiára támadt, a vadállatias nő ügyesebb volt még nála is: hamar sikerült pár karmolással sebet ejtenie rajta:

\- Nade kisasszony! – kiáltott fel a Doktor. – Nem illik ilyet művelni!

\- Menj a pokolba! – szólt vissza a nő, majd az emeletre menekülő Hank nyomába eredt.

Eközben Emma Frost az Óriás csapásait próbálta kikerülni.

\- Az lehet, hogy nehezen vagy sebezhető, de egy ütéssel még téged is ki tudlak ütni, ha nem vigyázol! – nevetett a két és fél méter magas mutáns.

Emma próbált kitérni az ütések elől, és ez sikerült is neki, egy rövid ideig. Bármilyen lomha is volt az Óriás, egy jobbhorog végül célba talált, és a gyémánttestű nő a szomszéd szobában landolt, miután a falat is áttörte.

\- Káprázat! – kiáltott Madrox Allisonnak. – Gyere, ideje akcióba lépnetek! – és felé irányította a hangfegyvert. A hatalmas erősségű hangtól mindenki majdnem megsüketült, a hangot a nő fénnyé alakította át, és Fernandez felé irányította, aki az erős fényforrásokat is képes volt magába szívni.

\- Földre! – kiáltotta Fernandez, és mindkét kezéből egy hatalmas energiasugarat bocsájtott ki.

A terv bevált: a váratlan, nagy erejű támadástól az Óriás és Lézer a földön terült el eszméletlenül. Eközben Madrox és pár másolata Bestia segítségére sietett a Vadorzó elleni küzdelemben.

\- Hányan vagytok ti? – morgott a nő, ahogy minden egyes ütésére egyre több és több másolat jelent meg.

\- Épp elegen ahhoz, hogy le tudjunk fogni! – nevetett az egyik példány.

\- Vad nő, épp ilyen kell nekem! – csillant fel a szeme egy másiknak.

\- Te hülye, ez úgy néz ki, mint egy farkasembernő! – mondta a harmadik felháborodottan.

\- Mi az, hogy farkasembernő? – kérdezte egy újabb.

\- Elég ebből! – avatkozott közbe Bestia, és miközben Vadorzó a lassan tengernyi másolattal hadakozott hiába, sikerült a nőt lefognia hátulról, és megbilincselnie.

Az ál-Logan is kitett magáért, ügyesen tért ki Acélkéz támadásai elől, majd bemenekült az egyik szobába. A férfi utánament, de mikor beért a szobába, Óriást találta ott:

\- Acélkéz, menj utána, kiugrott az ablakon. – mondta a hatalmas termetű mutáns.

\- Oké! – és máris óvatlanul hátat fordított az alakváltónak, aki Óriás alakjában bevitt neki egy hatalmas ütést.

\- Mekkora marha… - váltott vissza eredeti alakjára Raven.

Szökőár Angyal ellen támadt, aki a dobócsillagok elől kirepült az ablakon. A férfi, legnagyobb meglepetésére, utána tartott: mint kiderült, a tornádója révén ő is képes repülni.

\- Nem menekülsz előlem! – nevetett Szökőár.

\- Úgyse tudsz utolérni! – mondta Warren, majd nagyon gyors sebességgel kezdett el szárnyalni.

\- Dehogynem! – A kegyetlen férfi követte, de a nagy sebességnél nem tudott már koncentrálni a dobócsillagokra, így azokat nem tudta tovább dobálni.

\- Meglepetés! – kiáltotta a szárnyas mutáns, majd egy pillanat alatt megfordult, és teljes sebességgel Szökőár felé fordult. Ilyen gyors manőverre a férfi nem volt képes, ezért nem tudott kitérni Warren elől, akinek sikerült így kiütnie.

Pár percen belül már minden Halálosztó bilincsben hevert az ál-Logan házában.

\- Itt az ideje, hogy Xavier professzor nyomára bukkanjunk! Reméljük, valóban oda visz ez minket! – mondta Hank. „Milyen gyorsan legyőztük őket, Emma stratégiája és ötletei zseniálisak voltak!"- gondolta.

\- Ne! Ne tegyétek! – kiáltott fel Vadorzó rémülten.

\- Miért ne tennénk, te barbár szajha? – vetette neki oda Emma.

\- Mert Mr. X megöl majd titeket! – mondta a nő, látszott rajta, hogy fél. – És minket is meg fog ölni, mert kudarcot vallottunk.

\- Hmmm… - gondolkodott el Bestia. – Ez egyezik a professzor beszámolójával, aki szerint a Halálosztók félnek a saját főnöküktől.

\- Erre most nem érünk rá, Doktor! – mondta Raven, és hezitálás nélkül megnyomta a teleportáló gombját Hank kezében.

Forge készüléke tökéletesen működött: pár pillanat múlva máris egy földalatti, barlanghoz hasonló helyen találták magukat, ott, ahonnan a Halálosztók érkeztek. Még körül se tudtak nézni rendesen, máris egy vészjósló hangot hallottak:

\- Milyen kár, hogy felfedeztétek a rejtekhelyen! Én, Mr. X, sose hagytam még életben senkit, aki eljutott ide!

_**A következő fejezetben küzdelem Mr. X ellen! Vajon sikerül élve megúszniuk a nagy erejű mutánssal való találkozást?**_


	9. 29 - Az oroszlán barlangjában

**#29– Az oroszlán barlangjában**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… **

**_Bestia, Angyal, a Többszörös Ember és Emma Frost együtt próbálják felkutatni Xavier professzort. A Forge által készített Cerebro azonban nem találta sem a professzort, sem a többi egykori ügynököt. Kárpázat és Fernandez nevű testőre után Jean Grey gyilkosa, Raven is csatlakozott a bizarr összeállítású csapathoz. Kiderült, hogy az emberrablók a Halálosztók voltak, és Mr. X-nek dolgoztak, sikerült eljutni a rejtekhelyére…_**

Nem volt túlságosan bíztató a helyzet. Egyik pillanatról a másikra egy teljesen ismeretlen helyen találták magukat, amely leginkább egy barlanghoz hasonlított. Mindenütt gépek voltak a hatalmas belső térben. Ez volt Mr. X titkos rejtekhelye.

Mr. X nagyon dühös volt. Szokás szerint elegáns öltönyt viselt, sétapálcáját a kezében tartotta.

\- Nem félünk egy vénembertől! – mondta Allison nevetve.

\- Attól tartok, kedves Káprázat, a látszat néha csal! – mondta a férfi.

\- Honnan tudja a nevem?

\- Én sok dolgot tudok. Sokkal többet, mint ahogy azt sejtetitek! Én kevertelek gyanúba a többiek előtt. Látom, csapatmunkával sikerült legyőznetek a nyavalyás Halálosztóimat, de engem nem úsztok meg! Nem fogtok élve kikerülni innen!

Bestia nem is látott esélyt arra, hogy beszéddel képes legyen elterelni a fürgén mozgó idős úr figyelmét, aki meg se hallgatta, máris a sétapálcájából energiasugárt lőtt rájuk. Emma telepatikus támadást intézett ellene, de meglepte Mr. X ereje.

\- Túl erős! Nem tudok vele szembeszállni! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

Fernandez az egyik energiasugár elé ugrott, és visszalőtte Mr. X-re. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban az idős úrnak mindössze a ruhája sérült meg. Káprázat kísérletei se voltak túl hatásosak, nem tudta fénnyel elvakítani.

\- Telepátiával nem lehet legyőzni, energiasugarakra immunis. Mi lehet a gyenge pontja? – tanakodott Hank.

\- Majd én elintézem! – dobbantott párat Madrox, és közel egy tucatnyi másolatával támadt Mr. X-re

Ezzel is csak egy ideig lehetett feltartani az erős ellenfelet. Angyal szárnyai most nem sok hasznot jelentettek a harcban, Raven alakváltó képessége is felesleges volt, a pisztolylövései pedig nem találtak célba, mert Mr. X vagy elugrott előlük, vagy egy energiasugárral semlegesítette őket. Bármivel támadták, semminek se volt hatása.

\- Fura! Úgy tűnik, hogy minden képességet semlegesíteni és ellentételezni tud! – állapította meg Bestia.

\- Remek munkát végez, Dr. McCoy! – nevetett az idős mutáns. – Hibát követtem el, amikor magát nem akartam elfogni és tanulmányozni.

\- Késő bánat! - mondta Hank, és a többiekhez fordult: - Támadjátok a berendezéseket! Talán azzal eltereljük a figyelmét egy ideig, míg kitalálom, mivel lehetne legyőzni.

Raven máris a gépekre irányította fegyverét, Fernandezzel együtt hamar nagy kárt okoztak. Amikor az egyik nagyobb gép sercegni kezdett, Mr. X felkiáltott:

\- Bolondok! Ezzel nem győzhettek le! Az egész barlang fel fog robbanni hamarosan! És csak én ismerem a kijáratot! – majd kinyílt alatta egy csapóajtó, amin gyorsan lezuhant.

\- Meglógott! Menjünk utána! – kiáltott Hank, de nem tudta felfeszíteni a csapóajtót.

Eközben az egyik monitoron egy visszaszámlálás indult meg: 5 perc volt hátra a megsemmisítésig.

Ekkor a csapat tagjai egy ismerős hangot hallottak a fejükben:

\- Hát mégis eljöttetek értünk! Az egyik gép akadályozott a képességeim használatában, de most már szabadok vagyunk! Itt vagyunk egy közeli teremben!

\- Charles! – kiáltott fel örömében Hank. – Menjünk, szabadítsuk ki!

\- Nos, akkor meglett Xavier. Nagyon örülök. Itt az ideje, hogy megkapjam a jutalmat! Raven, menjünk! – mondta Emma Frost, majd társával együtt azonnal eltűnt.

\- A francba, megszerezte a teleportálót szerkezetet, amíg nem figyeltünk oda! – mondta dühösen Warren. – Mondtam, hogy át fog verni minket, és most mind itt halunk meg!

Nem volt idő Emma árulását megemészteni, mert sürgetett az idő. Bestia hamar megtalálta a termet, ahol Xavier volt, és ott találta Betsyt, Martint és Petert is. A rendszer üzemzavarakor az őket fogva tartó béklyók kiengedtek, így ki tudtak szabadulni. A képesség-gátló rendszer leállása nem mindenki számára volt üdvös: Ronin azonnal elkezdett üvölteni a fájdalomtól.

\- Ez sok hang! A fejem! – kiáltott a félvér lány kétségbeesetten. A barlangban lévők elméje is tele lett segélykiáltásaival.

\- Kísérleteztek rajta. – mondta a prof. – Láttam, ahogy többször is kivették, és nagy fájdalmai voltak, amikor visszahozták.

\- Hogyan fogunk kijutni? Hol van kijárat? – esett pánikba Jamie.

Betsy fájdalmai nem csillapodtak, de most mindenki a kijárat megtalálásával próbálkozott, egyedül Martin lépett oda hozzá, és segített a sántító lánynak kimennie a teremből, ahol fogva voltak tartva. Kolosszus megpróbálta megfeszíteni azt a csapóajtót, amin keresztül Mr. X kijutott, de nem sikerült neki.

\- Fernandez, kérlek próbálj lyukat vágni benne! – vette át a parancsnokságot Xavier. – Bestia, nézz utána, hátha van itt valami más teleportáló szerkezet, vagy, hogy valamivel sikerülhetne-e kikapcsolni a visszaszámlálót. Angyal, repülj végig gyorsan a barlangban, és próbálj más kijáratot találni!

A mexikói mutáns energiasugara is csak nagyon lassan fogta a csapóajtót, és ebben a tempóban még sok perc kellett volna, mire átvág rajta. A számláló már csak 2 perc 42 másodpercet mutatott.

\- Csak abban reménykedhetünk, hogy Forge valahogy megment minket valamilyen kütyüjével… - mondta kétségbeesetten Madrox.

Eközben Forge a bázison épp legújabb fegyverén dolgozott. Az indián férfi szokás szerint nagyon belefeledkezett a munkába, és el is felejtette társait. Hirtelen megjelent mögötte Emma és Hank.

\- Megtaláltunk a professzort! – mondta lelkesen Hank. – Nagyon köszönjük a segítséged, Forge.

\- Szívesen. – motyogta a feltaláló, egy pillanatra felnézett, majd ismét csak az előtte lévő szerkezeten folytatta a munkát. – Remélem hamarosan én is találkozhatok vele. Látom megszereztétek a teleportáló berendezésüket.

\- Valóban. – mondta Emma. – Most pedig kérném a Cerebrot!

Forge Hankra nézett, aki bólintott, és Emma pár percen belül a kezébe kaphatta a meglepően apró szerkezetet, amely jelentőségéhez képes mindössze egy nagyobb bőröndbe is elfért. A működéshez szükséges terem paramétereit, és a nem mozdítható alkatrészek tervrajzait is megkapta a nő.

\- Öröm volt együtt dolgozni – mondta Emma Frost, majd Hankra nézett, és telepatikusan kezdett vele kommunikálni: „Raven, nagyszerűen alakítod a Doktor szerepét, sose jön rá, hogy ők mostanra már halottak!" Raven megkérdezte, nem kellene-e megölni a feltalálót, de Emma csak megrázta a fejét, majd a következő gondolatot üzente: „Szükségünk lehet még rá, hagyjuk meg csak abban az illúzióban, hogy Bestiával együtt dolgozunk, így később még ugyanezzel a trükkel a segítségét kérhetjük." Ezután elbúcsúztak Forge-tól, és teleportáltak.

A barlangban egyre csak fogyott az idő. Warren nem találta a végén az alagútrendszernek, így majd visszatért a csapathoz. Xavier nem talált jobb megoldást, és a számlálón már csak 5 másodperc volt! Hank nem tudta megállítani a szerkezetet, és még a bombákat se találták meg. A remény elveszett számukra.

Aznap este New York egyik előkelő elővárosában egy mediterrán stílusú házban egy kisebb, zártkörű ünnepséget tartottak. Az ajtóban Emma Frost fogadta a vendégeket, elegáns, és szokás szerint nem sok takaró ruhában:

\- Francois, örülök, hogy eljöttél! – mondta egyiküknek, aki egyenesen Párizsból érkezett.

\- Emma drágám, ma is elbűvölő vagy! – bókolt a férfi, majd beljebbfáradt.

\- Kelly szenátor, Mrs. Kelly! Örülök, hogy látom Önöket! – köszöntötte egyik legbefolyásosabb ismerőseit a nő.

Hamarosan minden vendég megérkezett. Eközben, a ház alagsorában egy férfi ült, vagy egy tucatnyi számítógép vette körül. Fiatal volt, alig lehetett több 30 évesnél, ápolatlan volt és borostás, mintha hónapok óta nem állt volna fel a számítógépek elől. Magasabb fizetést kapott, mint amiről valaha álmodott, és csak néha kapott feladatot a főnökétől. Douglas Ramsay számára ez maga volt a paradicsom: csomó pénzért lényegében szabadon használhatta a képességét: úgy nyúlt bele az internetbe, és úgy böngészett, mintha csak gyerekjáték lenne számára. Bármi, ami az internetre felkerült, számára könnyedén elérhető volt, nem volt az a jelszó vagy kód, ami akadályozta volna. Ezért ért meg minden pénzt először Magnetónak, majd Emma Frostnak, hogy az NSA egykori dolgozóját magukhoz csábítsák. Az X-Dosszié részleteinek kiszivárogtatása is természetesen neki volt köszönhető.

A ház emeletén, Emma magánlakrészében Raven benyitott az egyik szobába, leült egy fotelbe, és bekapcsolta a TV-t. Éppen az aznap történt katasztrófák voltak napirenden:

\- Robbanás történt Quebecben, Kanadában. Egy felhagyott ólombányához kapcsolódó barlangrendszerben ismeretlen eredetű robbanás történt. A rendőrség még vizsgálja az esetet, amely több mérföldes körzetben földmozgásokat generált. Szakértők szerint, ha bárki is volt akkor a bányajáratokban vagy a barlangban, nem élhette túl.

\- Ez igazán jó hír! – nyitott be Emma. – Már nincs se Halálosztók, se Testvériség és Magnetó, se Xavier és egykori ügynökei! Minden a terv szerint halad! Minden alteregódat tökéletesen alakítottad, még a Testvériségben is, nem igaz, „Miss Colt"?

\- Valóban, drágám! – válaszolta a kék bőrű alakváltó, majd felállt, és megcsókolták egymást.

_**Véget ért Xavier története? **_


	10. 30 - Új megoldások

**#30 – Új megoldások**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. Emma Frost Raven társaságában még időben elmenekült, és a gyanútlan Forge-tól megszerezte a Cerebro-t is._**

Köhögés hallatszódott. A romok alatt többen is köhögtek a felkavarodott por és homok miatt. Nem látszódott semmi, semmilyen fény nem volt.

\- Ez lenne a mennyország? – kérdezte Jamie. – Vagy a pokol?

\- Ha veled vagyok egy helyen, akkor az csak a pokol lehet. – mondta Warren.

\- Dehogy, mert én is ittvagyok! Ez a mennyország! – vitatkozott Hank.

\- Fura hely, ez a mennyországhoz képest. Azt hittem, hogy nagyobb világosság lesz! – csodálkozott Jamie.

\- Ez megteszi? – kérdezte Allison, majd egy kis fényt csinált.

A barlang rájuk omlott, a földön feküdtek, többen még eszméletlenek voltak, de mindenki élt.

\- Hogyan lehetséges ez? Hatalmas robbanás volt! – csodálkozott Hank.

\- Most erre nem érünk rá. Ki kell jutnunk innen, amíg még valami a fejükre esik. – mondta Xavier.

Hosszú órák teltek el, mire elértek a titkos kormányzati kutatóbázishoz, az Intézetbe nem mehettek, mert Xaviert még mindig keresték a hatóságok, és nehéz lett volna kimagyarázni a helyzetet. Forge meglepődve látta viszont Bestiát. Az indián férfi elmagyarázta a helyzetet, és hamar kiderült, hogy Raven alakította a Doktor szerepét.

A következő napok a pihenéssel és a következő időszak tervezésével telt el. A professzor számot vetett Bestiával és Warrennel az elmúlt időszak eseményeiről. Hálás volt a mentőakcióért, ugyanakkor az ellenséggel való együttműködést kifogásolta: főleg Jean gyilkosának bevonását.

\- Nem tudhattuk, hogy így fog alakulni! – sóhajtott Hank.

\- Én szóltam előre! Emma már a kezdetektől fogva gyanús volt nekem! – mondta Warren.

\- Ne hibáztassátok magatokat ezzel kapcsolatban, már késő. A nő ügyes manipulátor, de most elszámolta magát. – válaszolt a prof. – Arra számít, hogy mindannyian a bánya romjai alatt maradtunk, ezzel előnybe kerültünk. Be kell fejeznünk azt az ámokfutást, ami Magnetóval kezdődött. Azt gyanítom, hogy Magnus több meggondolatlan tervét is Emma sugallhatta, mint ahogy Jean meggyilkolását is.

\- Hogyan állíthatjuk meg? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Hank. – Nála van a Cerebro, és azzal könnyen be is mérhet minket, hogy hol tartózkodunk, és megtudhatja, hogy életben vagyunk-e.

\- Meg kell tudnunk a módját, hogyan rejtőzzünk el a Cerebro elől. Azt mondtad, hogy a bányában nem találtatok meg minket?

\- Igen. Mr. X egy ólombánya mellett rendezte be főhadiszállását, mint ahogy ez kiderült, amikor kijutottunk onnan. Azt gyanítom, hogy az ólom valahogy gátolhatja a szerkezet működését.

\- Rendben. Akkor ki kell találni Forge segítségével, hogyan árnyékoljuk le ezt a helyet, nehogy Emma megtaláljon minket! – adta ki a parancsot Xavier. – Most még helyzeti előnyünk van vele szemben. Amíg kitalálunk valamit ellene, mindenkinek helyre kell jönnie.

A professzor ezután meglátogatta az egyik kisebb teremben berendezett betegszobát. Először a vendéglátójukkal beszélgetett. Forge szokás szerint épp valamilyen szerkezetet bütykölt egy apró csavarhúzóval és egy fogóval.

\- Charles! – lepődött meg, mikor észrevette a professzort.

\- Szervusz Forge. Hogy vagy?

\- Már egész jól… Nem esett jól, hogy Emma ennyire át tudott verni.

\- Ne vedd a szívedre! Ő egy mesteri manipulátor, nem is olyan régen engem is be tudott csapni, és több hónapra kivont a forgalomból. Köszönöm, hogy elidőzhetünk nálad hosszabb időre.

\- Szívesen. Jó, hogy itt vagy, Charles. Most már biztonságban érzem magam. Bevallom, Emma Frost társasága engem is feszélyezett.

\- Forge, egy kicsit tudnál arról beszélni, hogy milyen volt a Magnetóval való együttműködésed?

A férfi felsóhajtott, és a szívére tette a kezét:

\- Esküszöm, én nem akartam rosszat!

\- Tudom.

\- Naiv ember vagyok… Nem értek az emberekhez. Sokszor átvertek és kihasználtak már. Magnetó és Emma is csak ezt tették velem. Nem akarom, hogy többé ilyesmi előforduljon. – mondta bizonytalanul Forge.

\- Ne hibáztasd magad. És tudod, hogy tőlem nem kell tartanod. Garantálom, hogy a többiektől sem kell. Mostantól újra átveszem az irányítást, és rendbe hozzuk a dolgokat.

\- Rendben, professzor. Kérjen bármit, én segítek. Csak nem távozhatok innen.

Tudom. Elég, ha a találmányaiddal támogatsz minket. Szükség lenne a bázis leárnyékolására, ólommal. Megoldható lenne?

Az indián feltalálót nagyon zavarta, hogy Magnetó ámokfutását részben ő tette lehetővé. A sok szerkezet és eszköz, amelyeket ő talált fel, végül egykori egyik mentora kudarcba fulladt vállalkozását segítette. Most kész volt arra, hogy vezekeljen, és másik egykori mentorát segítse bármi áron. Nem volt csapatjátékos, nem volt harcos, nem volt látványos és erős képessége, ezek miatt sokszor értéktelennek is érezte magát. De ha kétségei támadtak, mindig a prof egyik első mondata jutott eszébe, amit hozzá intézett 25 éve, első találkozásukkor: „A mutánsok igazi ereje nem a képességükben rejlik!"

Nem sokkal később Martin ment oda a professzorhoz. Ő nem szerzett komoly sérüléseket, de Betsy továbbra is sokat feküdt a sebei miatt. A fizikai sérülései Dr. McCoy szerint nem is volt súlyosak, valami más oka lehetett…

\- Mi történt Betsyvel? Mit tettek vele?

\- Attól tartok, hogy nagyon veszélyes játékot űztek vele és a képességével. Majd ha alaposabban megvizsgáltam az elméjét, csak akkor tudok nyilatkozni.

\- És mi történt, hogyan menekültünk meg a barlangban? Semmire nem emlékszem!

A prof elmosolyodott, majd nyugalomra intette a fiút, akit nem hagyott nyugodni az eset. Érezte, hogy mintha mindenki összesúgna a háta mögött, amikor valakivel találkozik a bázison.

Atmoszféra régi barátjával, Kolosszussal beszélt ezután. Miután Peter se mondott semmit a csapat rejtélyes meneküléséről, másra terelődött a szó.

\- Furcsa, Betsyt Warren nem is látogatta még meg. Pedig még az Ügynökség ideje alatt sokat legyeskedett körülötte.

\- Sosem szerettem a szerelemi háromszögeket. – mondta lényegretörően Kolosszus. Hank időközben csatlakozott hozzájuk, és elmagyarázta a helyzetet Martinnak.

Mint kiderült, annak idején Betsy és Warren együtt voltak pár hónapig, amikor az angyalszárnyú mutáns megcsalta egy énekesnővel. És ez az énekesnő pedig maga Allison Blaire volt. Káprázat és Angyal sose jártak, bár a rossz nyelvek szerint rendszeresen találkozhattak. „Biztosan nem sakkoztak!" – jegyezte meg Hank, nevetve – „Bár ki akarna épp sakkozni egy olyan gyönyörű nővel, mint Allison?"

Káprázatnak nem volt túl jó hírneve a sztárvilágban. Kész csoda, hogy még mindig titokban sikerült tartania mutáns képességét. Ezt leszámítva viszont mindent felhasznált annak érdekében, hogy a címlapokra kerüljön. Magánügyein sokan csámcsogtak, a Warrennel folytatott viszonyáról Betsy is csak a bulvárlapokból értesült. Bár nem énekelt rosszul, mégis inkább a szépsége miatt volt ennyire népszerű. Bár ezzel nem mindenki értett egyet: „Nem is értem, mi benne a szép!" – állapította meg akkoriban Jean. – „Nincs annyira jó alakja! Warren igazán bolond, hogy egy plasztikai sebész két remekműve miatt van úgy oda érte!"

Az énekesnő alaposan kihasználta a helyzetet, hogy indokolatlanul vádolták meg testőrével együtt: mindig éreztette, hogy hibáztak. Emma kapcsán utólag mindenki nagyon jól látta, hogy nem lehet benne bízni, de sokáig Allisonhoz képest ő is megbízhatóbbnak tűnt egy ideig. A komolytalan sztár kiállhatatlan viselkedése pedig folyamatosan ellene fordítatta a társaságot.

Szép, hűvös tavaszi reggel volt. New York egy külvárosában egy drága luxusautó gördült a csendes utcákon. Egy idő után rátért a közeli autópályára, és nyugat felé indult.

A sofőr lassan és nyugodtan vezetett. Próbált nyugodtnak maradni, de egy kicsit feszült volt. Ez volt az első munkanapja. Munkaadója az autó hátsó részen volt, amely le volt zárva, így nem látott hátra. Egész úton olyan érzése volt, mintha valaki figyelné, lesné minden gondolatát.

Pár óra elteltével megérkezett az autó egy katonai bázisra. A bejáratnál fegyveres őrség volt, a kapunál egy mogorva őr állt, és igazolást kért.

\- Pillanat, kérem. – mondta a sofőr. A munkaadója nem jelzett semmit, hogy hova mennek, csak a címet adta meg. Nem tudott róla, hogy szükség lenne bármire is.

\- Hagyja csak, James, majd én elintézem. – szólalt meg egy hang a hátsó ülésről, és leeresztette az ablakot. Az őr elmosolyodott, majd mielőtt megszólalt volna, megrándult egy leheletnyit a szempillája, és visszatért az őrbódéjába.

Egy rövid telefon után a kapu kitárult, és az autó behajtott. Egy tágas parkolóban állt meg. A sofőr kiszállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót munkaadója előtt. Az autóhoz ekkor lépett oda egy ezredes, izgatottan várta a vendégét. A legnagyobb meglepetésére egy gyönyörű, szőke nő szállt ki az autóból.

\- Ridley ezredes! Igazán örvendek. Hadd mutatkozzak be: a nevem Emma Frost.

Senki se tagadhatta, hogy Emma Frostnak volt érzéke a hatásos belépőkhöz. Ha valahol megjelent, minden szem rá hegyeződött. Az olyan hétköznapi mozdulatokat is, mint egy autóból való kiszállás, képes volt olyan erotikusan megvalósítani, hogy a legtöbb férfinak elállt a lélegzete. Nem volt ezzel másképp Ridley ezredes se. Az autóból egy másik fiatal nő is kiszállt, a titkárnője: Raven Darkholme. Egy pillanatnyi ámulat az ezredes után betessékelte egy hatalmas épületbe csinos vendégeit.

Raven Darkholme volt a kék alakváltó álneve, amit a közönséges emberek között használt. Emmával való kapcsolata rendkívül közeli és bizalmas volt. A két nő rájött arra, hogy szorosan együttműködve egy alakváltó és egy telepata bármire képes lehet. Raven eredeti, kék alakjában is vonzó volt, de az emberek között fekete hajú titkárnőnek álcázta magát. Színleg titkárnő volt, a legtöbb ötlet úgyis Emma fejéből pattant ki, Raven csak követte barátnőjét.

Az épületben rengeteg fehér köpenyes kutató rohangált fel és alá. Némelyek idősebbek, némelyek fiatalabbak voltak, nők és férfiak vegyesen. Páran meglepődve vették tudomásul Emma és Raven jelenlétét. Nagyon szigorú ellenőrzésen kellett átesnie annak, aki ebben a titkos katonai kutatóintézetben dolgozhatott. Csak a legjobb és legmegbízhatóbb kutatók kerülhettek be oda. A két nő volt az első civil látogató, a szabályzat elvileg tiltotta a belépést civilek számára.

De Emma Frost számára sosem létezett lehetetlen. A sok befolyásos barát és ismerős egyenes utat jelentett számára az Egyesült Államok – és talán a világ – szinte minden fontos emberéhez. És ha egy befolyásos emberhez eljutott, elég volt csupán a női szépsége és éles esze, hogy bárkit levegyen a lábáról. Persze ez nem mindenkinél volt elég, de a telepátia adományával minden akadályt le tudott küzdeni. Az egyik barátjától, a mutánsellenes hangokat hallató Robert Kelly szenátortól hallott egy új, titkos katonai projektről.

„Emma, figyelmeztetnem kell magát, hogy ez egy nagyon titkos terv! – mondta pár nappal korábban a nő házában a szenátor, miközben a többi vendég szórakozott. – Nagyon remélem, hogy csak a puszta kíváncsiság miatt megy majd oda!" „Csak nem félt engem, Robert? – nevetett a nő. – Nyugodjon meg, semmi butaságot nem fogok csinálni."

\- A projektről a szenátor is csak tőlem tud. – mondta Ridley ezredes. – Szigorúan bizalmas. Az elnök nemzetbiztonsági tanácsadója és a katonai vezérkar közösen határozta el a célkitűzést, és engem bíztak meg a lebonyolítással.

\- Mi is a cél, ezredes? – kérdezte Emma.

\- Tudja, Miss Frost, sok a gond ezekkel a mocskos mutánsokkal. – sóhajtott az ezredes. Raven szúrós pillantásokat vetett rá a háta mögött, de Emma telepatikusan leteremtette, nehogy a dühkitörésével felfedje az inkognitójukat.

\- Mire céloz ezzel?

\- Hát egyértelmű, nem? Itt vannak ezek a lények, olyan hatalommal, amelyek veszélyesebbek bármilyen fegyvernél. Az X-Ügynökség egy naiv kezdeményezés volt. Brian Clint egy bolond volt, hogy hitt az együttműködésben. A kis barátja, a nagy pszichológus Xavier is végül megölt egy mutánst, és most meg nyoma veszett. Mindenkinek elege lett, amikor az a Magnetó berontott Washingtonba. Hatásosabb ellenszer kell! Aki veszélyes vagy problémát okoz, be kell zárni. Az egyszerű rendőrség erre nem képes, a katonaság se mindig, és mi még igazán nagy balhét is rendeznénk. Képzelje el, ha tankokkal kellene küzdenünk a nagyvárosok utcáin.

\- A jogvédők tiltakoznának, hogy amerikai állampolgárokra tankokkal vadásznak.

\- Pontosan! Ezért kell egy hatásos, gyors, feltűnés nélküli módszer.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Jöjjenek, megmutatom! – és ekkor Ridley bevezette őket egy nagy terembe.

A terem kétszintes volt. A felső szinten álltak meg, ahonnan jól be lehetett látni a terem többi részét. Egy vastag üveggel volt elválasztva, hogy az odaérkező magas rangú megfigyelőknek semmiképp se essen bántódása. Az alsó szinten orvosok és ápolók hada dolgozott. A terem közepén egy vizsgáló volt, egy férfi feküdt rajta, legalábbis annak látszott. A testén nem sok ép felület volt, az orvosok számos helyen felnyitották a testét, vizsgálták szerveit, reakciót. Kicsit élve boncolásnak tűnt a külső szemlélő számára. Épp két hiányzó alkar pótlását kezdték el előkészíteni.

\- Istenem! Én ismerem…! – kiáltott fel Raven.

\- Akárminek is ismerte meg ezt a férfit, kisasszony, már sose lesz ugyanaz többé. – mondta az ezredes.

_**Ki ez a férfi a bázison? És mi történt valójában Mr. X rejtekhelyén?**_


	11. 31 - Összezárva

**#31 – Összezárva**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. A robbanást túlélték, és Forge bázisán rejtőztek el Emma Frost elől. Emma Frost Raven társaságában még időben elmenekült, és a gyanútlan Forge-tól megszerezte a Cerebro-t is. Tudomást szerzett a hadsereg titkos tervéről, amely egy tökéletes fegyver létrehozásáról szól, aminek segítségével a veszélyes mutánsokat csöndben és gyorsan tudnák kiiktatni…_**

Az elmúlt hetekben Emma Frost mindent előkészített a tervéhez. Douglas Ramsay és pár megbízható ember segítségével megépítette házának alagsorában a Cerebro használatához szükséges termet, és beépítették a szerkezetet is.

\- Nem aggódsz, hogy nem fog sikerülni? – kérdezte Doug Emmától.

\- Nem. Minden megvan, minden a helyén van ahhoz, hogy működjön a Cerebro. – mondta nyugodtan a nő.

\- Hogy tudsz mindig ilyen hidegvérű maradni? – kérdezte a férfi.

Emma nem válaszolt, csak elengedett egy félmosolyt, és beült a székbe, fejére helyezte a szerkezetet, amely alig volt nagyobb egy hajpántnál. Raven a vállára tette a kezét, majd bekapcsolták a Cerebrot.

A terem falán megjelent a világ térképe, rajta több száz világító fénnyel. Emma nagyon sok mutánssal teremtett kapcsolatot élete során, és most mindegyikük tartózkodási helyét meg tudták találni. A saját házára is rákeresett, és működött minden megfelelően: Raven és Doug is szerepelt a New York környékére ránagyított térképen.

Emma ezután felfedezőútra indult. Biztonság kedvéért rákeresett Forge kutatóbázisára, és legnagyobb meglepetésére sok régi ismerősét találta ott.

\- De hogyan?! Hogyan élték túl a barlangban a robbanást? – csodálkozott Raven.

\- Valami titkos fegyver, vagy eddig rejtett képesség lehet valamelyikük birtokában. – gondolkozott el Emma. – De ezután nem követhetünk el hibát: meg kell tőlük szabadulni! Szerencsére már tudjuk, hogy ki fogja helyettünk elvégezni a piszkos munkát… - folytatta, és elmosolyodott.

Pár percig kutakodott még a világban a régi ismerősei között, majd rémülten felkiáltott:

\- Nem, nem, nem! Ez lehetetlen! – és gyorsan levette a szerkezetet a fejéről, és rémülten nézett Ravenre.

\- Mi az, mit találtál?

\- Nem mit, hanem kit! Fel kell gyorsítanunk a terv megvalósítását, mielőtt még túl késő lenne!

Másnap a titkos katonai bázison fel-alá rohangáltak az emberek, idegesen. Csak két nő sétált nyugodtan, és beléptek az egyik ajtón.

\- Miss Frost, Miss Darkholme! – üdvözölte őket Ridley ezredes. – Örülök, hogy eljöttek.

\- Örömmel! – válaszolta mosolyogva Emma. „Micsoda bolond, olyan könnyű manipulálni, hogy alig kellett a telepátiámmal rásegíteni!" – gondolta.

\- Kérem, kövessenek! – intett az ezredes, és elindult.

A már korábban látott kétszintes terembe mentek, ahol biztonságból figyelhették a vizsgálóban zajló eseményeket. A vizsgálóasztalon fekvő férfi teste le volt takarva, eszméletlenül feküdt. Az orvosok és az asszisztenseik feszültek voltak: már csak percek voltak hátra a bemutatóig. Hamarosan Ridley ezredes rádión leszólt az alsó szintre, hogy kezdhetik. Az egyik, idős orvos kezébe vett egy mikrofont, aminek köszönhetően a felső szinten hallani tudták a beszámolóját.

\- Üdvözlöm az ezredes urat és a vendégeit, a nevem Dr. Cornelius, én vezettem a kísérletet. Több hónapos előkészület után az elmúlt hetek során dolgoztunk a tesztalanyon. Az életem nagy részét egy különleges fémötvözet, az adamantium kutatásának szenteltem, amelyet több más fém keverékéből és speciális eljárások során sikerült korlátozott mennyiségben előállítanom. Ez az eddig ismert legkeményebb fém, hihetetlen terhelés esetén se törik vagy roppan össze, a súlya pedig a többi fémhez képest arányosan nem nagyobb. A kutatásaim során a hasznosítási lehetőségeit is vizsgáltam. Amikor itt elkezdtük az előkészületeket, az egyeztetések során abban állapodtunk meg, hogy ezzel a tesztalannyal kísérletet teszünk arra, hogy a csontvázat adamantiummal vonjuk be. A tesztalany nagyfokú öngyógyító képessége mellett ennek köszönhetően megsemmisíthetetlen fegyverre tehet így szert a hadsereg. A fémnek köszönhető súlynövekedést speciális drogok által biztosított izomnövekedéssel ellensúlyoztuk, ezáltal a tesztalany mozgékonyságát és gyorsaságát az előzetes várakozások szerint remélhetően sikerült megőrizni. A drogok egy átlagos ember számára halálosak lettek volna, de az öngyógyító képesség itt is sokat segített. A kérésnek megfelelően a hiányzó alkar pótlása során is adamantium burkolatot alkalmaztunk. A kézfej pótlását, 4 mechanikus ujjal, csak a jobb karon tartottuk szükségesnek, a bal karon nem. Mindkét kézfejből 3-3 éles karom hívható elő a tesztalany szándéka szerint, ezzel biztosítva, hogy kézifegyverétől ne lehessen megszabadítani.

Emma és Raven döbbenten figyelték a beszámolót. Dr. Cornelius mintha nem is emberi lényről beszélt volna. Nem számítottak arra, hogy ennyire durva lesz a kísérlet. Ridley ezredes elégedetten nyugtázta a beszámolót, majd kérte, hogy kezdődjön el az éles bemutató.

Időközben a P.L.A.Z.A. kutatóbázison Forge lassan haladt a hely leárnyákolásával. Nem is sejtették, hogy már elkéstek, és Emma már megtalálta őket a Cerebroval. A sebesültek kezdtek lassan meggyógyulni. Dr. McCoy miután végzett a betegei reggeli vizsgálatával, a professzorhoz fordult:

\- Charles, és te hogy vagy?

\- Nem szereztem komolyan sérüléseket, csak pár kisebb karcolást. – válaszolta nyugodtan a prof.

\- Nem úgy értettem…

\- Hmmm. – Xavier elhallgatott, majd szomorúan megszólalt: - Nem értek még mindig semmit. Mit akart velünk Mr. X? Hozzám nem nyúlt, de Betsyn kísérletezett. Nem kerülgethetem sokáig a témát, el kell neki mondanom…

\- Mennyire komoly a helyzet? – kérdezte aggódva Hank.

\- Túl fogja élni. – válaszolta határozottan a prof. – De sokat kell vele dolgoznom.

\- Visszatérve rád: hogyan gondolod, mi lesz most ezután?

\- Sokat volt időm gondolkozni a börtönben, a házi őrizetben, majd a fogságban. Fura, de a fogság visszaadta a hitem, a küzdeni akarásom. Előtte sokat betegeskedtem, de azok lelki eredetűek voltak, a hitem ingott meg a világban, és ez mindig rosszat tett az egészségemnek, még fiatal koromban is. A gerincem is jobban fáj olyankor… Igaz lehet az a sejtésem, hogy a telepátiám annyira erős, hogy az elmém, a lelkem fájdalmai nagyon súlyosan kihatnak a testem egészségére is. De most jobban érzem magam. Amint mindenki meggyógyul, mindenkit beavatok a tervembe!

\- És a lábad? Forge ne csináljon egy újabb protézist, hogy járni tudj?

\- Gondolkoztam a lehetőségen, de nem. A járni tudás hiánya csak a hiúságomat sértette. De ez már a múlté.

\- Rendben. – mosolyodott el Hank. – Most megyek, indián feltaláló barátommal meg kell beszélnem pár kérdést a Cerebrotól való védelemmel kapcsolatban.

Xavier bólintott, és Hank pár ugrással már el is távolodott. A prof még telepatikusan utánaszólt: „Köszönöm, Hank. Jean halála óta… nem igazán maradtak bizalmasaim. Még egy pszichológusnak is szüksége van valakire, aki meghallgatja."

Eközben Allison Blaire, a Káprázat néven ismertté vált mutáns énekesnő rendkívül unatkozott. Xavier nem engedett senkit se távozni a P.L.A.Z.A-ból, mert fent szerette volna tartani a látszatot, hogy mindannyian meghaltak. És egy olyan nő számára, aki gyűlölte a bezártságot, és minden éjszakáját a városban töltötte szórakozva vagy énekelve, minden perc kínszenvedés volt. Az unalom ellen Allison számára a legjobb megoldás egy férfi társasága volt: állandóan Warren Worthington nyomában volt.

\- Warren drágám, nem szökhetnénk el ma éjszaka? – ült le Angyal mellé egészen közel, szorosan, és a vállára tette a kezét. – Nem maradnánk soká, csak egy kicsit kimennénk szórakozni egy közeli városba… Úgyse venné észre senki.

\- Felejtsd el! – mondta közönyösen Warren. – Nincs kedvem.

\- Jajj, ne legyél már ilyen!

\- Nincs kedvem, ennyi az egész.

\- Valami nagyon nyomja angyalszíved, édesem! Hadd segítsek felejteni! – és Allison hozzábújt a férfihez. Ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy Warren elindult Forge-hoz.

Forge már nagyon feszült volt a rengeteg „vendégétől", akiktől nem tudott megszabadulni. Mindenki menekült valaki elől, akivel nem akart beszélni, találkozni, vagy egyszerűen egy légtérben lenni. Ennek köszönhetően az egykori csendes labor tele volt egyfajta „menekültekkel". Kolosszus csak csendben, magányosan ült az egyik sarokban. Honvágya volt. Atmoszféra éppen kiselőadást tartott neki arról, hogy vajon lehetséges-e a mutánsok és az emberek együttélése, de nem figyelt rá. Bestia mindig tudni akarta, hogy Forge mivel foglalkozik, ezért mindig a közelében foglalatoskodott, és állandó kérdéseivel, megjegyzéseivel az indián férfi idegeire ment.

Amikor Warren belépett, Martin feléje fordult, és megkérdezte a véleményét:

\- Szerinted az emberek mennyire vették fenyegetésnek azt, amikor Magnetó Washingtonra támadt? Bizonyos szempontból…

\- Nem érdekel.

\- Hogy-hogy nem érdekel? – döbbent meg Atmoszféra. – Hiszen most már mindenki tudja, hogy te is mutáns vagy, ezért neked is fontos ezzel foglalkoznod, nem rejtőzködhetsz örökké.

\- Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz! – csattant fel a szárnyas mutáns. – Mindenemet elveszítettem! Hank, mindig rossz volt az időzítésed!

\- Warren, tudod, hogy nem volt szándékos! – ugrott mellé Bestia. – És remélhetően nem vesztetted el mindenedet, előbb-utóbb csillapodni fognak a hullámok.

\- Persze! Majd ha az emberek szeretni fogják a mutánsokat! – gúnyolódott Angyal. – Sose lesz ennek már vége, nem bírok itt maradni!

Warren kifakadását a prof is észlelte a szomszéd teremből, és épp az utolsó pillanatban érte el telepatikus üzenetével, mielőtt elrepült volna. Hirtelen egyre többen és többen lettek azok, akik pszichológus segítségére szorultak. A több hetes bezártság mellett az is frusztrálta a bázison lévőket, hogy a prof még mindig nem árulta el, milyen terve van, és hogy mikor hagyhatják el végre ezt a komor helyet.

Káprázat nem az a fajta nő volt, aki jól tűrte az elutasításokat. Megszokta, hogy bármilyen férfit megkaphat, akit csak akart. Éppen a körmeit nézte, amikor Jamie Madrox odament hozzá.

\- Borzasztó, itt semmilyen körömlakk nincs! A régi már teljesen lekopott! – dühöngött az énekesnő.

\- Talán én segíthetek. – mondta Jamie.

\- Mégis hogyan?

\- Egyszerűen. Én úgy is el tudok innen menni, hogy közbe itt maradok. – és ezzel dobbantott egyet a bal lábával, és megjelent mellette egy másolat. – A Többszörös Ember a szolgálatára, kisasszony!

Allison sóhajtott egyet, és rázta fejét. Nem igazán akart szívességet kérni a férfitől, mert tudta, a végén még nem tudja magáról levakarni. Jamie pár béna viccet mondott, mire Fernandez megjelent.

\- Madrox. Szerintem jobb, ha most távozol. – mondta zordan.

\- Minek? Csak beszélgetek a kisasszonnyal.

\- Nem kérés volt. – a mexikói mutáns a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Vedd le rólam a kezem! – háborodott fel Jamie. – Azt csinálok, amit akarok!

\- Igen, de békén fogod hagyni Miss Blaire-t! – emelte fel a hangját Fernandez is. Az énekesnő élvezte a vitát, legalább ez feldobta az unalmas napot.

A veszekedés elfajult, és a könnyen feldühíthető testőr megütötte Jamie-t. Mint ahogy a korábbi alkalommal, most se jött létre másolat, ugyanis Fernandez elnyelte a kinetikus energiát, amivel Madrox ilyenkor a másolatait hozta létre. A férfi betört orral esett földre.

\- Ez legyen egy lecke, kisember! – mondta a mexikói.

\- Itt senki nem fog verekedni. – jelent meg Kolosszus.

\- Te is kérsz egy pofont?

Peter azonban acéltestre váltott az utolsó pillanatban, így Fernandez számára igencsak fájdalmas volt a tapasztalat: Kolosszus ellen puszta kézzel nem lehet küzdeni. Allison remekül szórakozott, fényt generált, amit testőre energiává alakított, és ellenfelére lőtte. Peter azonban az utolsó pillanatban eltért az energiasugár elől, ami a Forge egyik gépébe csapódott, az pedig kisebb robbanással megsemmisült.

Bestia azonnal a professzorhoz sietett, aki hamarosan meg is érkezett. A robbanásban nem sérült meg senki, de a prof úgy gondolta, ideje lecsillapítani a kedélyeket.

\- Felnőtt emberek… - sóhajtott, amikor odaért a többiekhez. – Ilyet a kamaszok se mertek csinálni az Intézetemben! Nem szükséges részleteznem, hogy mennyire fontos, hogy mindenki megőrizze a hidegvérét. Hamarosan véget fog érni a bezártságunk, amint Forge befejezi a bázis leárnyékolását.

\- Fernandez kezdte! – kiáltott Jamie.

\- Nem érdekel. – mondta szigorúan Xavier. – Zárjátok le a vitát békésen egymás között!

_**Miközben Emma tovább folytatja terve megvalósítását, kiderül, mi történt Roninnal…**_


	12. 32 - Traumák

**#32 – Traumák**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. A robbanást túlélték, és Forge bázisán rejtőztek el Emma Frost elől. Emma Frost Raven társaságában még időben elmenekült, és a gyanútlan Forge-tól megszerezte a Cerebro-t is. Tudomást szerzett a hadsereg titkos tervéről, amely egy tökéletes fegyver létrehozásáról szól, aminek segítségével a veszélyes mutánsokat csöndben és gyorsan tudnák kiiktatni…_**

Mindenütt erdők, hegyek, végeláthatatlanul. A helyszín a Sziklás-hegység, az Egyesült Államok észak-nyugati részén. Csend van, csak a madarak csicsergése hallatszódik. Béke, és nyugalom.

Hirtelen kelet felől szarvasok menekülnek kétségbeesetten. A távolból üvöltés hallatszódott. Nem farkas, nem is egy másik őshonos vadállat volt az, hanem valami más, valami borzalmas. Egy barnamedve jelent meg az egyik bokor mögül. Nem sokára ismét a kísérteties üvöltést lehetett hallani, már sokkal közelebbről. A medve a levegőbe szagolt, és várt. Egyik pillanatról a másikra valami előugrott a bokorból. Éles karmokkal nekitámadt a medvének, és megsebezte, de az állat fájdalmas üvöltéssel hatalmas mancsaival odébb taszította támadóját. Hiába, a következő támadás már halálos volt: a lény morgott egyet, váratlanul felugrott elég magasra ahhoz, hogy egyetlen csapással le tudja vágni a medve fejét. Az állat teste nagy puffanással a földre zuhant. A támadója elégedetten üvöltött egyet.

\- Bámulatos! Kevesebb, mint tíz másodperc alatt végzett a medvével, és úgy, hogy közbe akkora ütést kapott, amit egy ember nem élt volna túl! – mondta Ridley ezredes, aki helikopterből figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Valóban. – tette hozzá Emma Frost, aki Ravennel együtt természetesen ezúttal is az ezredessel tartott. – Mondja csak, mi is az igazi neve a „tesztalanynak"?

\- Nincs neve. – mondta közönyösen az ezredes. – Ő az Első Fegyver. Mostantól csak így fogjuk hívni. A fején lévő készüléket arra programoztam be, hogy a medvét ölje meg. Számtalan programozás létezik, attól függően, hogy mi a szándékunk: elfogás eszméletlenül, elfogás eszméletvesztés nélkül, és ha szükséges, gyilkolás. A kezemben lévő távirányítóval tudom programozni, ez pedig eljuttatja az agyába a parancsot.

\- Telepátiával nem próbálkoztak? – kérdezte Raven.

\- Minek? – förmedt fel az ezredes. – Ezt nem bízhatjuk a mocskos mutánsokra! De telepátiával is lehetne elvileg irányítani.

Emma felháborodott a válaszon, de igyekezte leplezni ellenszenvét – főleg, hogy minden terv szerint haladt. De még nem látott eleget:

\- Mondja csak, ezredes, azért jöttünk el ide, hogy csak medvét lássunk meghalni? – kérdezte provokatívan.

\- Dehogy, Miss Frost! – nevetett Ridley. – Most jön az igazi teszt. A közelben 3 mutáns foglyunkat engedtük szabadon. Az Első Fegyvert arra utasítom, hogy öljön. A szaglása révén be tudja mérni a közelben lévő összes embert, megtalálja őket, és kivégzi őket.

\- Mutánsok? – kérdezte Emma meglepődve. Nem számított arra, hogy a hadsereg ilyen módszerekhez folyamodik.

\- Igen. Mindhárman viszonylag erősebb mutánsok, de a tesztelés során nem voltak a hasznunkra. De most viszont az Első Fegyver első áldozatai lehetnek. Kezdődjék a vadászat!

Raven is alig bírta leplezni dühét. „Hadd öljem meg ezt a mocskot, miután itt végeztünk! Úgy beszél a mutánsokról, mintha állatok lennénk!" – gondolta. Emmával végig tartották egymással a kapcsolatot telepatikusan, hogy tudjanak gond nélkül beszélni az ezredes háta mögött. „Nem. Még nem. Várjuk ki a végét!"

Betsy Braddrock az ágyán feküdt. Általában csak a plafont bámulta, nem akart, és nem is nagyon tudott mellette mást csinálni. Martin néha leült az ágya mellé, és aggódva figyelte. Néha találkozott a tekintetük, de a fiú ilyenkor mindig gyorsan elfordította a fejét. „Minden rendbe fog jönni, meglátod!" – mondogatta ilyenkor Atmoszféra.

Amikor a prof a fiatal nő betegágyához ment, a fiú épp akkor távozott. A tolószék halkan begördült a szobába, kicsit kinyitotta a szemét. Még hallotta, amint Atmoszféra ezt kérdezi a proftól: „Ugye tud rajta segíteni?", majd mély álomba merült.

Betsy kinyitotta a szemét. Felkelt az ágyából, és körülnézett a szobában. Poszterekkel volt kidekorálva a szoba, a ruhák rendetlenül hevertek a földön. Felállt, és odament a tükörhöz: egy kamaszkor előtt álló lány nézett rá vissza. Fiúsan rövidre nyírt fekete, kócos haja volt. Egy átlagos európai lánynak nézett ki, de arcán pár tipikusan ázsiai arcvonás látszódott. A szemét anyjától örökölte, Atsuko-tól.

Kiment a szobájából, és végigment a folyosón. A folyosón végig régi japán rajzok függtek a falon, a végén egy szolgáló állt az ajtó előtt. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett az ház teraszára, ahonnan gyönyörű japán táj látszódott, egy folyó völgye, nem messze az óceántól. A teraszon egy idős japán házaspár ült egy asztalnál.

\- Chou, gyere reggelizni! – mosolygott az idős asszony.

A lány leült, és jó étvággyal fogyasztotta a reggelijét. Az idős férfi dühösen megjegyezte: „Megint késtél!"

Hamarosan kiáltásokat hallottak a ház belsejéből. Pár feketébe öltözött, elfedett arcú harcos jelent meg, kardjuk vörös volt a szolgálók vérétől. Egy páncélba öltözött, zord arcú férfi jelent meg. Nem szólt semmit, csak lesújtott az öregemberre.

\- Nagyapa! – kiáltott fel Betsy.

\- Hacsiman! Ne tedd, ne bántsd őt! – nyögött elhaló hangon az öregember, amint a férfi Betsy felé közeledett. A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak lesújtott kardjával a lányra.

A kard azonban Betsy fejétől alig egy arasznyira megállt. A lány kétségbeesetten körbenézett. Minden mintha megfagyott volna. Nem mozdult senki, látta, ahogy az egyik harcos éppen az öregasszony felé csapott kardjával, aki ijedten nézett férje vérző testére. Körbenézett, de nem látott mást. Ijedten tett pár lépést, zihált az izgalomtól és a félelemtől. Hirtelen egy hangot hallott a háta mögül:

\- Ne félj!

Megfordult. Egy idős férfi állt mögötte. Kopasz volt, ráncos és gondterhelt arcán egy halvány mosoly jelent meg, és végtelen nyugalom áradt belőle.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek.

Betsy zaklatottan ébredt. Ágya mellett ott volt a professzor, aki a homlokán tartotta a kezét.

\- Mióta zaklat ez az álom?

A félvér lány nem felelt. Ezután az elméjében hallotta Xavier kérdését:

\- Mióta zaklat ez az álom?

\- Kiskoromban többször előfordult. – válaszolta. Nehezére esett a beszéd, ezért csak telepatikusan folytatták tovább a beszélgetést. – De mióta kísérleteztek rajtam, azóta rendszeresen visszatér.

\- Az idős japán házaspár a nagyszüleid?

\- Igen. Mikor anyám meghalt, apám hozzájuk küldött, Japánba. Ott nőttem fel, ők neveltek fel. Csak felnőttként tértem vissza Angliába.

\- És a támadás megtörtént? Valós élményből ered?

\- Nem. Nem történt ilyen.

\- Ki volt az a férfi, aki rátok támadott? Ki ez a Hacsiman nevű férfi?

\- Nem tudom. Sosem láttam. De miért fontos ez? És professzor, hogyan tudott az álmomba lépni?

\- A gyakorlott telepatáknak ez is hatalmában áll. Az álmoknak sokszor nagyobb jelentősége van, mint ahogy a legtöbb ember gondolja. Én, aki pszichológus és telepata is vagyok, különösen tudom ezt. Fontos lenne kideríteni, hogy mi okozza ezt az álmodat.

\- Értem. De… mit tettek velem? Milyen kísérleteket végzett rajtam Mr. X?

\- Borzalmas dolgot művelt veled. Semmit se tudunk erről a rejtélyes mutánsról és szándékairól. A veled történtekkel kapcsolatban létezik egy régi elmélet, amit a mutánsok ismerői régóta mondanak, hogy a telepátia és a telekinézis az érem egyik és másik oldala. Mr. X megfordította, kicsavarta a képességed eredeti rendjét – úgy néz ki, mégis igaz ez az elmélet! Betsy, most már telepata vagy! Miután kijöttünk a barlangból, korlátokat építettem az elmédbe, hogy csillapítsam azt a sokkot, amit a telepátia megjelenése okozott. Én is átéltem ezt: egyszerre mindenkinek hallottam a hangját, aki körülöttem volna. De nem lehet örökké korlátozni a képességed, szépen lassan leépítem a gátakat, és mindent megtanítok a telepátiáról!

Az egykor Ronin nevet használó volt ügynök után másnap Martin volt a következő, aki a professzorral beszélt. A fiatal mutáns alig tudta leplezni türelmetlenségét.

\- Professzor Úr! Most már ne várasson tovább, kérem! Meg kell tudnom, hogyan úsztuk meg a barlangban élve!

\- Kérlek, foglalj helyet. – mondta nyugodtan Xavier, és az egyik székre mutatott. – Már elmondtam, hogy mivel is foglalkoztam az Intézetemben. Sokan tanulták meg kontrollálni a képességüket, és ezt nem lehetett elválasztani a pszichológusi munkámtól. A kamaszkor amúgy is elég nehéz mindenki számára, épp végére a mutánsoknál aktiválódik az x-gén is. Ott állnak az életük küszöbén, rettegve, félve, bujkálva a külvilág elől.

\- És ennek mi köze van az én esetemhez? – kérdezte értetlenül a fiú.

\- Vannak olyan mutánsok, akik sokáig nem is veszik észre, hogy van képességük. Ugyanis általában valami komoly sokk, trauma hatására bukkan elő. Te is öntudatlanul váltál láthatatlanná, amikor először találkoztunk, addig nem is vetted észre ezt a képességed. Az Ügynökség időszaka alatt se nagyon jutottunk előre a képességeid természetének felkutatásával.

\- Tehát akkor egy trauma, sokk kellene?

\- Már ez megtörtént. Olyan sokk ért, ami beindította a képességed még rejtett részeit. – magyarázta Xavier. – Úgy néz ki, hogy a buborék, amin belül bármit láthatatlanná tudsz tenni, egyfajta pajzsként is használható. Te mentettél meg mindannyiunkat a barlangban!

\- De mi volt ez a sokk? Mi váltotta ki ezt? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Nem mi, hanem ki. – jelent meg Betsy az ajtóban. Az állapota egyre javult, és felkelt ágyából.

\- Nem igazán értem… - értetlenkedett Martin. Nem merte felvállalni érzéseit.

\- Dehogynem érted! – mondta a félvér lány. – Hallom… hallom a gondolataid.

A fiú zavarba jött. Xavier törte meg a csendet:

\- Betsy még nem igazán tudja kontrollálni a képességét. Mások gondolatainak kizárása igen nehéz feladat. És vannak olyan gondolatok, olyan érzések, amelyek túlságosan erősek ahhoz, hogy még ki tudja zárni őket. Most jobb lesz, ha távozom. Másoknak is szüksége van még segítségre.

Xavier kigurult a tolószékével, a két fiatal egyedült maradt.

\- Amikor ott voltunk a barlangban… te sérülten, megkínozva… és minden a fejünkre készült esni… - kezdte Martin, de a lány félbeszakította:

\- Nem szükséges mondanod. Köszönöm. – és elmosolyodott.

A beszélgetést Warren megjelenése zavarta meg, aki kopogás nélkül lépett be a szobába.

\- Betsy! Nem is tudtam, hogy jobban vagy! – mondta az angyalszárnyú mutáns boldogan.

\- Nem… persze hogy nem! – csattant fel a félvér lány. – Hiszen felém se néztél mióta idejöttünk!

„Remélem újra lehet köztünk valami, de semmi komoly kapcsolat, arra most nincs türelmem!" „Nem értem, most akkor még Warrent szereti?" „Csak ne tudja meg, hogy Allison állandóan rám akar mászni" „Végülis sose lenne esélyem nála… főleg hogy Warrennel kellene rivalizálnom érte" Ezeket a gondolatokat hallotta Betsy. Túl sok volt ez neki, nem tudott koncentrálni. Felsikított, és kiviharzott a szobából.

_**A rejtélyes Első Fegyver első bevetése folytatódik, és közben a bázison a feszültség a tetőfokára hág…**_


	13. 33 - Vadászat után - vadászat előtt?

**#33 – Vadászat után – vadászat előtt?**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. A robbanást túlélték, és Forge bázisán rejtőztek el Emma Frost elől. A várakozástól és összezártságtól feszült társaság nehezen bírja türelemmel, hogy Xavier végre valamilyen tervvel álljon elő. Emma Frost befolyást szerzett Ridley ezredes felett, és így az Első Fegyver első bevetésére is meghívást kapott._**

Arnold Stone. A nevére emlékezett. Arra nem, hogyan került ebbe az erdőbe. De az volt az érzése, hogy üldözik. A szíve mintha a torkában dobogott volna, ahogy futott. Nem tudta merre, csak az számított, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön erről az átkozott helyről. Futott, futott, csak futott. Majd elkezdett lassulni, és megállt. Kicsit megnyugodott, talán már elég messze jutott az üldözőjétől. Kifújta magát, leült egy fa tövébe, és megpróbált visszaemlékezni a múltjára.

20 éves volt. Átlagos életet él, míg pár éve egy szép napon aktiválódott mutáns képessége. Onnantól kezdve maga a pokol volt az élete. Amikor véletlenül felgyújtott egy kukát az erejével, a tűz átterjedt egy közeli házra. Nem tudta csillapítani a lángokat, amelyek kezdtek továbbterjedni. A rendőrség kiérkezett, őt gyanúsították a gyújtogatással. Elmenekült, amikor a rendőrök nem voltak elég figyelmesek. Az egyikük a nyomába eredt, és Arnold védeni akarta magát. Csupán por és hamu maradt a rendőrből. Nem volt szemtanú, senki se látta, de többé nem mert hazamenni. Azóta menekült – saját maga és a világ elől.

Egy napon Arnold rejtekhelyét körbevették katonák. Megjelent egy tiszt, és megkérdezte tőle: „Fiam, mi az, amit megtennél a hazádért?" Azt válaszolta: „Bármit, csak legyen vége ennek az őrületnek!" Másra nem emlékezett.

A pihenésnek hamar vége lett. Zajokat hallott. Aztán valami előrejött az egyik bokorból. Arnold először nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ember-e, vagy állat, úgy morgott, hörgött. Nem habozott, minden erejét a védekezésre fordította. Hatalmas lángcsóva indult támadója felé, ami bárkit azonnal megölt volna – de az Első Fegyvert nem. Hiába égett le a teste helyenként az adamantium csontvázig teljesen, csak pillanatokig tudta visszafogni. Hamarosan Arnold Stone véres holtteste ott hevert a Sziklás-hegység hatalmas erdejében.

Másnap este Emma Frost a házában látta vendégül Ridley ezredest. Kettesben vacsoráztak, hangulatos gyertyafénynél.

\- Bámulatos! Mindössze pár óra alatt végzett mindhármukkal! – lelkendezett az ezredes. – Vagy száz katona többnapos munkával se tudta volna ezeket a korcsokat elfogni!

\- Elégedett lehet akkor. – mondta Emma.

\- Persze. Végig kontroll alatt lehetett tartani.

\- És kik lehetnek az első célpontjai?

\- Még nem született erről döntés. De van elég mutáns szökevény az országban.

\- Én tudok egyet, aki igen előkelő helyen áll a kormány körözési toplistáján. – mosolyodott el Emma.

\- Valóban? – ugrott fel az ezredes az asztaltól.

\- Igen. Tudom, hogy hol van, és nincs egyedül. Csupa áruló, csupa szökevény. A vezérük nem más, mint Charles Xavier! Most pedig, kedves ezredes úr, jöjjön, mutatok valamit. Ígérem nem fog csalódni! – és Emma becsalogatta a hálószobájába Ridley-t.

Következő estére Forge már jól haladt a munkával. Sikerült majdnem befejeznie a munkát a P.L.A.Z.A. kutatóbázison, hogy a Cerebro-val Emma ne tudja őket megtalálni. Sőt, további jó hírei is voltak a professzor számára:

\- Minden találmányomba beépítek egy azonosítót. – magyarázta az indián feltaláló. – Ilyen azonosítót szereltem a Cerebro-ba is. A szerkezetnek szüksége van műholdas összeköttetésre. Ha a műholdas összeköttetést használja Emma, én be tudom mérni a helyzetét. Pár perce fejeztem be az előkészületeket, hamarosan bekapcsolom a Cerebro-figyelőt. Innentől kezdve bármikor bekapcsolják, itt nekem jelezni fogja, hogy hol van!

\- Remek! – mosolyodott el a prof. – De egy kis bizonytalanságot érzek a szavaid mögött.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Emma nem talált-e már meg minket. – mondta Forge.

\- Mennyi idő szerinted, mire sikerül neki összeraknia?

\- Pár hét. Elvileg még nem kellett volna mostanra végeznie. Hacsak…

\- Hacsak mi?

\- Hacsak nincs valaki, aki segített neki.

\- Nem hiszem. – mondta nyugodtan Xavier. – Forge, ne aggódj! Ne hibáztasd magad a régi hibáidért, hogy segítetted Magnetót, és Emmának adtad a Cerebrot.

\- Naiv vagyok, Charles… Túl naiv. – sóhajtott az indián.

\- A világnak szüksége van naiv tudósokra. – jelent meg Dr. McCoy. – Kik mások adnák a haladás reményét a világnak, ha nem mi? Az ókori görögök…

Hank monológja közben a bázis másik részén Warren a kétségeivel gyötrődött. Talán mégis lehetséges lenne, hogy visszaszerezze a vállalata feletti irányítást? Valahogy el lehetne hitetni, hogy átverés volt az egész, és csak le akarták járatni? Nem, nem. Az az újságírónő, Trish Tilby, mindent látott, ő nem fog hinni ócska trükköknek.

\- Warren… - jelent meg Betsy. A férfi meglepődött:

\- Nem is hallottam, hogy bejöttél a szobába!

\- A telepátia miatt lehet… öntudatlanul is leplezem magam, mintha… - a félvér lány sose volt ennyire összetörve, sose volt még ennyire kétségbeesett. – Csak… bocsánatot akartam kérni a kirohanásom miatt. Nem volt szándékos.

\- Semmi baj. – mosolyodott el Warren. – Rám mindig számíthatsz, tudom, hogy most nagyon nehéz időt élsz meg.

Épp ennél a mondatnál nyitott be Allison a szobába. Volt érzéke a botrányokhoz, ezért is csámcsogott rajta annyit a bulvármédia.

\- Óhhh. – máshogy nem is kommentálta azt, amit hallott.

\- Allison, szervusz. – mondta Betsy. Nehezére esett koncentrálni, hogy ne mondjon semmi mást. A mai napig mélyen élt az emlékeiben, hogy vele csalta meg Warren évekkel ezelőtt. Jobbnak látta, ha távozik

\- Ne, még ne menj! – kérlelte Warren.

\- De! Úgyis beszélni akartam veled, angyalkám! – mondta határozottan az énekesnő.

\- Nem, nem és nem! Hagyj békén! – csattant fel Angyal. – Mikor érted már meg, hogy nem kérek belőled! Betsy-vel szeretnék beszélni, nem veled!

Az énekesnő nem is tudott mit mondani döbbenetében. Majd kilépett a szobából, és megcsókolta az arra sétáló gyanútlan Martint:

\- Szóval féltékennyé szeretnél tenni engem! Tessék, ez a válaszom! – kiáltott fel feldúltan.

Egy pillanatig mindenki csodálkozott, de Betsy már nem bírta tovább, és kifakadt:

\- Meddig fogsz még mindenkit zaklatni? Meddig maradsz még itt a nyakunkon? Mikor takarodsz el a testőröddel, és a szilikonmelleiddel, te szajha!

Ezeket a mondatokat az egész bázison mindenki hallotta. A félvér lány akaratlanul is mindenki elméjébe játszotta mindezt, és közbe erős telepatikus támadást intézett az énekesnőre. „Már értem, mit élt át Jean Grey, nem sokkal a halála előtt, amikor feldúlt volt Logan távozása miatt. Nagyobb teher a telepátia, mint bármilyen más képesség!" – gondolta elkeseredetten. A professzor szerencsére nem volt messze, és segített Betsynek összeszednie a gondolatait. Allisonnak nem esett komoly baja, csak elvesztette eszméletét.

A P.L.A.Z.A. közelében egy katonai helikopter jelent meg az égen. Utasai hamarosan leszálltak a bázishoz közeli erdő szélén. Elindultak lassan a fák között, nem törődve az álcázással. Odaértek a bázishoz, az egyik katona átvágta a kerítést. Ridley ezredes rendkívül izgatott volt. Maga se értetette, hogy jutott erre a vakmerő elhatározásra, hogy ilyen hamar idejöjjön. „Még korai, még nagyon korai. Még nem állunk erre készen… Az elnök…!" De a kétkedő gondolatai hamar tovaszállottak. Elővette a zsebéből az irányító készüléket, és benyomta rajta az utasítást: „Mindenkit megölni!"

Az Első Fegyver kieresztette adamantium karmait, és elindult a bázis belsejébe…

_**Az Első Fegyver betör a bázisba, és kezdetét veszi a mészárlás!**_


	14. 34 - A mészárlás

**#34 – A mészárlás**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. A robbanást túlélték, és Forge bázisán rejtőztek el Emma Frost elől. A várakozástól és összezártságtól feszült társaság nehezen bírja türelemmel, hogy Xavier végre valamilyen tervvel álljon elő. A hadsereg élő mutáns fegyvere, az Első Fegyver, az első éles küldetésére indult, hogy végezzen a bázison tartózkodókkal…_**

Xavier professzor épp Betsynek segített lenyugodni a korábbi kirohanása után, amikor megszólalt a P.L.A.Z.A. riasztója. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a folyosón beindultak a védelmi berendezések.

\- Charles, ki az? – kérdezte rémülten Bestia.

\- Nem tudom… nem tudom befogni a gondolatait… gyorsak és vadak, nem tudom ki az. – mondta a prof. – De az biztos, hogy ellenséges szándékkal érkezett!

Mindenki megrémült, de Xavier nem hagyta, hogy pánikba essenek, és utasította Angyalt, hogy a még lábadozó Ronint és Káprázatot helyezze biztonságba az épület másik részén. Kolosszust a bejárati ajtóhoz állította, hogy állítsa meg a behatolót. Forge gyorsan pár fegyvert adott Madrox és másolatai kezébe, és ő maga egy fegyverrel Xavier társaságában szintén menedékbe húzódott.

A bázis bejáratától egy szűk folyosón keresztül lehetett a központi hangárba jutni. A folyosón voltak a védelmi berendezések, a behatolóknak azok kell keresztüljutniuk először. Onnan egy nagy központi terembe lehet jutni, amit akár hangárnak is lehetne nevezni. Hatalmas belső tere volt, sok méter nagy belmagassággal, itt dolgozott általában Forge, és itt voltak a nagyobb találmányai. Innen egy vastag nagy acélajtó vezetett az épület másik részére, ahol egy kisebb terem volt, és onnan nyílt pár hálószoba és egy betegszoba.

Minden nagyon hirtelen történt. Még alig tudták magukat védelmi állásokba helyezni, amikor megtörtént a rajtaütés. A bejárati ajtón egy üvöltő vadállat rontott be. Gyors volt, Kolosszust gyorsan megkerülte, aki nem is tudta elkapni. Fernandez volt az első áldozat, pár karcsapás, és a férfi vérezve zuhant a földre. A többiek nem tudták, egyáltalán túlélte-e.

Többszörös Ember rémülten több tucat másolatot csinált magából. Több fegyverrel is rálőtt az Első Fegyverre, de hiába. Egyik se volt olyan erős, hogy túl hosszú időre akár csak lelassítsa a gyilkost. Úgy vágott keresztül a tucatnyi másolaton, mint kés a vajon. Karok, lábak és fejek darabolva repültek a levegőben. Az eredeti Madrox felüvöltött a fájdalomtól: minden egyes másolatának halála fájdalmat okoz neki, több tucatnyi halála kisebb sokkot okozott az agyának, eszméletlenül terült el másolatai hullái között.

Az Első Fegyver tovább indult. Bestia volt a következő. Hank mutáns képességei között volt az áltagosnál nagyobb ügyesség, sebesség és erő – de volt két hátránya az Első Fegyverhez képest: nem volt öngyógyító képessége, és nem voltak törhetetlen adamantium karmai. Csak idő kérdése volt, és ő is súlyos sebet szerzett. Jobbnak látta visszavonulni, felugrott az egyik lefelé lógó nagyobb lámpára, és ott pihent meg. Támadója nem tudott odáig felugrani, ezért egy ideig biztonságban volt.

Atmoszféra védve érezve magát a láthatatlansága miatt. Tévedett: az Első Fegyver érzékeit nem lehetett ezzel átverni. Martin hiába lőtt rá a sérült Madroxtól szerzett egyik pisztollyal, pár pillanattal később máris darabokra esett szét a pisztoly, és őt is megsebezték.

A levegőből Angyal támadt, aki biztonságba helyezte a sebesülteket. A terem több méteres magassága elég manőverezési lehetőséget hagyott neki. Felkapott egy fémdarabot, és nagy sebességgel szárnyalva megütötte vele a behatolót, aki nagyot esett hátra.

Kolosszus csak erre a lehetőségre várt: a földön fekvő támadóra pár hatalmas ütést csapott. Nem fogta vissza magát, pár ütés után végzett is. Felegyenesedett, és körbenézett. A tucatnyi Madrox-másolat hullái ott hevertek szerteszéjjel, Forge drága berendezései összetörve. Fernandez és a többi sebesült már biztonságban volt a szomszéd teremben. Bestia leugrott a lámpáról, és megnézte, mennyire súlyosak a saját sebei. Martin láthatóvá vált, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy még egy darabban van, hiába csapott végig a mellkasán 3 karom. Megkérdezte:

\- Meghalt?

Morgás hallatszódott. A támadó váratlanul felállt. A bázison most már mindenki tudta, hogy az Első Fegyver csontjai törhetetlenek: még Kolosszus se tud bennük kárt okozni. Az igazi döbbenet viszont az volt, hogy a támadó sisakja megsérült, és látni lehetett arcát:

\- Logan! Ne, ne, ez nem lehet! – ordította Martin.

\- Rozsomák, mit csinálsz?! – kiáltott Kolosszus. – Mit tettek veled?!

Csak egy vadállatias üvöltés volt a válasz, és az egykori ügynök teljes erővel Kolosszus felé vágott. Az acél nagyon kemény fém – de az adamantium még keményebb. Az Első Fegyver még csak megsebezte egykori bajtársát, és ha tovább folytatja, a karcolásokat mélyebbé tehette volna, és meg tudta volna ölni az orosz óriást. Bestia azonban közbeavatkozott, és odébblökte Logant. Észrevette, hogy a feje tetején van egy szerkezet, és sejtette, hogy ennek köszönhetően tartják kontroll alatt. Megpróbálta eltávolítani, de a szerkezet is ugyanolyan törhetetlen burkolattal volt ellátva, mint a csontok: a próbálkozás hiábavaló volt. Logan lerántotta magáról Hanket, és rátámadt.

Angyal épp időben avatkozott be, a ruhájánál fogva felemelte az Első Fegyvert a levegőbe. Nem tartott sokáig a repülés, Logan karmaival maga felé csapott, és megsebezte a szárnyas mutánst, aki kénytelen volt támadóját elengedni, és maga is a földre zuhant. Warren nem tudta magát elég gyorsan újra a levegőbe vinni, az Első Fegyver lemetszette egyik szárnyát, és a másik felé csapott, de Kolosszus épp az utolsó pillanatban érkezett meg, teljesen erővel futott a férfi felé, így egy olyan hatalmas ütést vitt be neki, hogy egykori ügynöktársuk a terem túlsó felére szállt a nagy ütéstől.

Nem volt ez a megoldás se elég hatásos. Az egykor Rozsomák néven ismert mutánson ugyanis az egyre nagyobb sérülések miatt vadállatias dühe még inkább elhatalmasodott, ilyenkor nem érzett fájdalmat, érzékei még inkább élesebbé, reflexei még jobbakká váltak. Atmoszféra túlságosan közel merészkedett hozzá, hamarosan ő is vérezve terült el a földön.

Kolosszus egyedül nem tudta feltartani Logant, ezért Forge tartalékosként lépett elő. Ez nagy taktikai hiba volt: az indián feltaláló rossz céllövő volt, jobb kézfejétől kellett búcsúznia emiatt a baklövés miatt. Életét kis híján tudta csak Peter megmenteni, és gyorsan bezárkóztak a másik terembe.

A vastag acélajtó sem tartott sokáig, de legalább lelassította. Xavier professzor hiába próbálkozott Logan agyát elérni, képtelen volt elérni az elméjét: legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy másik telepata jelenlétét tapasztalta ott.

\- Valaki van itt még rajtam kívül! – kiáltott fel döbbenten. – Hank, gyorsan tégy egy kört a bázis körül!

\- De Charles! Alig van valaki épségben, nem tudjuk magukat megvédeni, és nekem el kell látnom a sebesüléseket! – tiltakozott Hank.

\- Nincs más választásunk! Ha a meglepetés erejével lecsapsz a telepatára, le tudom állítani Logant!

A szoba tetején egy szellezőnyílás volt, Bestia felugrott, és a szellőzőn keresztül kijutott a bázis tetejére. Észrevette a katonákat, de ők még nem vették észre. Az éles látásának köszönhetően az erdő szélén észrevett egy nőt is:

\- Emma Frost! Nem, nem, hogy tehet ilyet! – kiáltott fel. Hiba volt felfednie magát, mert mire Emmához ért, ő gyémánt alakra váltott, így nem tudta megsebesíteni.

A nő azonban gyémánt alakban nem tudta használni telepátiáját, így Xavier be tudott jutni Logan agyába. Pillanatok alatt azonban beigazolódott, hogy valójában egy szerkezet hatalma alatt áll: telepatikusan nem tudta felülírni a parancsot – Emma csak az ezredest irányította, Logan elméjében csak a biztonság kedvéért volt jelen. „Valahol kell lennie egy irányítónak, Hank, meg kell találnod, és meg kell állítanod!" – üzente telepatikusan a prof Bestiának, aki a katonák felé tartott.

Az Első Fegyver időközben átvágta az acélajtót, a sebesültekre és az eszméletlenekre rontott. Kolosszus annyira sérült volt már, hogy nem tudta eléggé eltéríteni a céljától. Xavier illúziót próbált generálni, de a vadállatias ösztönök erősebbek voltak, ez sem volt hatásos. Káprázat még mindig eszméletlen volt Betsy korábbi telepatikus támadása óta, Logan őt vette elsőképp célba. Egy pillanatnyi habozás nélkül jobb karjával lecsapott: három karmával keresztülszúrta az énekesnő mellkasát.

Nem volt idő habozni, de senki se tudott mozdulni, amikor az Első Fegyver a következő pillanatban a szintén eszméletlen Betsy felé csapott.

\- Elég! – üvöltött Atmoszféra.

Logan karmai valami láthatatlanba ütköztek a levegőben. Martin ösztönösen egy lökéshullámot indított el a levegőben, a gyilkos a terem másik felében landolt. Sose csinált ilyet, de nem volt idő gondolkozni.

\- Ma itt több ember nem fog meghalni!

A támadó védekezésre kényszerült. Atmoszféra ökölbe szorított kézzel közeledett az Első Fegyver felé, aki kapkodni kezdte a levegőt.

\- Ne! Még megölöd! – kiáltott Xavier.

Atmoszféra habozása után Logan ismét felállt, és támadásba lendült. Kolosszus utolsó erejével lecsapott rá, és megpróbálta lefogni, miközben az épp magához tért Madrox egy lézerfegyverrel próbálta megsebesíteni – sikertelenül.

Hank ebben a pillanatban sikeresen megszerezte a szerkezetet, amit Ridley ezredes a kezében látott, így Logan megszabadult a befolyástól. Emma nem tudta megakadályozni a kék szőrös mutánst, de gyorsan befutott a bázisba, hogy a közelből, telepatikusan tudja befolyásolni az eseményeket. Xavier észlelte a jelenlétét, ezért utasítást adott Forge-nak, aki bekapcsolta a telepátiablokkolót a bázison. A védekezők között így megszűnt a professzor által biztosított telepatikus kommunikáció, de Emma többé nem tudta befolyásolni Logant.

Az Első Fegyver minden befolyástól megszabadult. Egy pillanatnyi zavar után, amikor látta a sok sebesültet és Allison holttestét, gyorsan távozott. Nem tudták visszatartani a katonák se, bement az erdőbe, és nyomát vesztették.

Xavier és az egyik legkevésbé sebesült mutáns, Atmoszféra kimentek az épületből. Bestia már várta őket, a csapat katona rájuk szegezte a fegyverét. A professzor megszólalt:

\- Ridley ezredes! Most egy fontos döntés előtt áll: vagy segít megállítani azt a nőt, aki befolyásolta, vagy nem tud semmivel se elszámolni a feletteseivel szemben, és Emma Frost veszélybe sodorja az Egyesült Államok – és a világ – biztonságát!

_**A „Xavier nyomában" utolsó fejezete következik, amelyben Emma Frost Xavier professzorral kerül szembe. **_


	15. 35 - A Cerebro nyomában

**#35 – A Cerebro nyomában**

**Charles Xavier professzor eltűnt. Pár régi tanítványa egy bizarr csapatot állít össze, hogy felkutassák. De a kutatás időnként váratlan fordulatot hoz… Emma Frost elárulta a kutatócsapatot, és saját tervét akarja megvalósítani.**

**_Mr. X rejtekhelyén sikerült kiszabadítani Xavier professzort és az egykori ügynököket, de egy robbanás maga alá temette őket a felmentő csapattal együtt. A robbanást túlélték, és Forge bázisán rejtőztek el Emma Frost elől. A várakozástól és összezártságtól feszült társaság nehezen bírja türelemmel, hogy Xavier végre valamilyen tervvel álljon elő. A hadsereg élő mutáns fegyvere, az Első Fegyver, az első éles küldetésére indult, hogy végezzen a bázison tartózkodókkal. Káprázat meghalt, szinte mindenki súlyosan megsebesült._**

Ridley ezredes számára fájdalmas felismerés volt, hogy mihez segédkezett. Nem szerette a mutánsokat, de tömeggyilkos sem volt. A professzor az elméjébe jutatta a bázison belüli helyzetképet, és megszabadította Emma Frost telepatikus befolyásától. Az ezredes vádalkut ajánlott Xaviernek, miután egyeztetett feletteseivel: segít elfogni és börtönbe zárni Emma Frostot, cserébe ejtik az ellene szóló gyilkossági vádat Jean Grey ügyében.

\- Ezredes, önnek, és a feletteseinek meg kell értenie, hogy ez nem megoldás. – magyarázta a professzor a következő nap. – Ha a mutánsok tudomására jut, hogy milyen módszerekkel próbálnak ellenük küzdeni, veszélyes gyűlöletet szíthat.

\- És Magnetó támadása Washington ellen? Nekünk nem szabad félnünk a magukfajtától? – kérdezte Ridley. Hiába szabadította fel a professzor Emma befolyása alól megszabadulni, az eset miatt még inkább bizalmatlan lett a mutánsokkal szemben.

A vitát Forge szakította félbe, azzal a bejelentésével, hogy megtalálta a Cerebro helyét. A bázison tartózkodók lelkiállapotán azonban ez se segített. Allison Blaire hiába volt sokak számára idegesítő, és hiába nem szerették szinte mindannyian, a tragikus halála megrázott mindenkit.

\- Csak… csak úgy odament, és felnyársalta. – mondta rezignált hangon Martin.

\- Nem tudtam megvédeni… nem tudtam! – kiáltott Fernandez, aki Allison testőre volt. Súlyos sebeket szerzett, ágyhoz volt kötve, de teli tüdőből kiabált, és szitkozódott. – Ha még egyszer meglátom azt a vadállatot, meg fogom ölni!

Betsy az egyik sarokban ült, és sírt. Nem tudta senki se megvigasztalni. „Miattam halt meg! Ha nem ütöm ki telepatikuson pár perccel előtte, akkor ő is részt tudott volna venni a küzdelemben, és nem halt volna meg!" – hibáztatta önmagát.

Kolosszus továbbra is acéltestében maradt. Dr. McCoy szerint veszélyes lett volna emberi alakra váltania, mert akkor a karcolások mély sebekké váltak volna – kérdéses volt, hogy azokat túl tudná-e élni. Angyal egyik szárnya hiányzott, a lelki világa feldúltabb volt, mint valaha.

Bestia magát okolta az események kedvezőtlen alakulásáért, hogy hiba volt bármikor is Emmával együttműködni. Annak a kéretlen szövetségnek alaposan megfizették az árát. Nem volt ideje az önsajnálatra, a sebesülteket kellett ellátnia, folyamatos felügyelet mellett. A hadsereggel való megállapodás értelmében a legsúlyosabban sebesült hamarosan Fernandez kórházba került.

Mindenki értetlenül állt az események előtt. Logan viszontlátása ilyen körülmények között régi sebeket tépett fel, köztük Jean Grey halálát is. Emma és Raven lelkén már két halott száradt. A túlélők dühe jogosan fordult az állammal szemben, a professzor nehezen tudta meggyőzni Bestiát és Atmoszférát, hogy tartsanak vele és az katonákkal Emmához.

Forge nem sérült meg komolyan, leszámítva, hogy jobb kézfeje hiányzott. Ő is részt vett a Cerebro elleni csapatban, mert szükség volt rá a szerkezet hatástalanításához.

\- Bizonyára számítanak ránk. – mondta a professzor. – A Cerebro segítségével bemérik majd, hogy egyre közeledünk hozzájuk. Reméljük azért meg tudjuk őket lepni, nehogy ennyi idő alatt összepakolják, és elmeneküljenek.

Hamarosan megérkeztek New York egyik előkelő külvárosába. Délelőtt volt, senki se volt otthon, csak pár nyugdíjas sétált az utcákon. Meglepődtek, amikor a csendes kertvárosi utca közepében három helikopter szállt le. Xavier professzort Hank kiemelte a helikopterről, a tolószékébe rakta, majd megkérdezte:

\- Biztos, hogy be akarsz jönni? Veszélyes lehet.

\- Be kell mennem, hogy megakadályozzam Emma Frostot abban, hogy manipuláljon titeket. Forge elhozta a különleges fegyverét, ami nanoméretű fémtöltényeket tartalmaz, hogy a gyémánt teste ellen is legyen fegyverünk.

\- És mi lesz az alakváltóval? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Nem bánnám, ha lennének „járulékos áldozatok" a rajtaütés során. – jegyezte meg az ezredes. Xavier megcsóválta a fejét, és felsóhajtott.

Két kommandós betörte Emma házának a bejárati ajtaját, gyorsan behatoltak az épületbe, és felmérték a terepet. Xavier megtalálta Emmát telepatikusan, az alagsorban volt. Forge és a professzor Emma ellen indultak, Bestia és Atmoszféra Ravent próbálta megtalálni. A feltaláló koponyájához telepátia-blokkoló volt erősítve, kezében a fegyver, valamint Xavier telepátiája elég meggyőző túlerőnek tűnt. Gond nélkül lejutottak az alagsorba, és beléptek egy terembe. A terem közepén Emma ült, fején a Cerebro-val. A világ térképe volt kivetítve a falakra, száz és száz fény jelezte azokat a mutánsokat, akikkel valaha kapcsolatba lépett.

\- Vége van, Miss Frost. – mondta nyugodtan Xavier.

\- Tudom. – mondta Emma. Hangján semmi idegesség vagy feszültség nem hallatszódott.

\- Miért? – fakadt ki Forge. – Miért tetted ezt?

Emma levetette a fejéről az apró szerkezetet, és feléjük fordult. Mosolygott, majd nevetni kezdett.

\- Professzor! Maga egy okos ember. Azt hitte, hogy a mutánsok létezésének kiderülése után a kormány szárnyai alatt létrehozott ügynökséggel mindent meg lehet oldani? Ugyanúgy tévedett, mint Magnetó. Belülről láttam, hogy vágyálmai és rémálmai egy olyan őrült elegyet alkottak, ami a bukásához vezetett. Mindketten csak bábuk voltak a sakktáblán.

\- Ez nem magyaráz meg semmit. Miért akart mindannyiunkat megölni? – kérdezte Xavier.

\- Nem ez a jó kérdés, professzor. Az igazi kérdés az, hogy milyen lesz a mutánsok hajnala? Még nem telt el egy év azóta, hogy az X-Dosszié a nyilvánosságra került, és az emberek megtudták létezésünket. És miért ne akarnék maguktól megszabadulni? Addig nem volt semmi gond, míg mindannyian szétszéledtek. De amikor egy csapat mutáns összegyűlik, bármilyen céllal is az sokak számára veszélyes lehet. A Testvériség és az Ügynökség után úgy nézett ki, hogy Mr. X és a Halálosztók is szétzilálódtak, sikerült megzavarni őket. A Testvériséget nem volt nehéz tönkretenni, Pietro vakon szerelmes belém még ma is, Magnetó pedig egy őrült volt. De most félő volt, hogy az Ügynökség romjaiból valami új jön létre, ezt nem hagyhattam.

\- De mi a célja, Miss Frost? Mit akar elérni? – kérdezte a prof. Kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. A nő gúnyos válaszai kezdték kihozni a sodrából.

\- Én? Én ugyan semmit! Ugyanúgy bábu vagyok a sakktáblán, mint maga és bárki más. Olyan erők dolgoznak a háttérben, amikről fogalma sincs! És most, hogy egy újabb bábu tér vissza a játéktérre, egyre izgalmasabb lesz a játszma! Vigyázzon, Xavier: csak egy valaki győzhet, mire véget ér a mutánsok hajnala – és a győztes fogja eldönteni, hogyan alakul a mutánsok és az emberek sorsa, míg mire az evolúció teszi a dolgát, és végre csak mi maradunk ezen a bolygón!

Emma ezzel elővett egy injekciót, és gyorsan megszúrta vele magát, mielőtt még meg tudták volna akadályozni. Eszméletlenül esett össze, de még volt pulzusa.

\- Most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Forge.

\- A Cerebro-t meg kell semmisíteni. Túl veszélyes fegyver, bárki kezébe is jut! Forge… attól tartok, hogy neked el kell tűnnöd. Rád nem vonatkozik az egyezség, és hazaárulás vádjával fognak bíróság elé állítani. Telepatikusan megzavarom a katonák elméjét, addig menj! Vidd magaddal a Cerebro-t, és semmisítsd meg!

Mást nem találtak a házban, Raven és Douglas Ramsay elmenekültek még korábban. Az ezredes kissé furcsállotta, hogyan veszhetett nyoma Forge-nak és a Cerebronak, de a prof kénytelen volt egy kicsit elterelni a katona gondolatait más irányba. A Cerebro túl veszélyes lett volna a kormány kezében, főleg azután, hogy mit tettek Rozsomákkal. A vádalku értelmében már aznap este a professzor visszatérhetett családi kúriájába, a bázisról is mindenkit odaszállítottak.

\- Nem értek semmit, hiába kapunk meg egyes válaszokat, újabb és újabb kérdések merülnek fel! – mondta a prof a többieknek. – Emma Frost elméje pedig túl veszélyes, nem kockáztathatok meg az újabb próbálkozást, hogy beletekintsek, a legutóbb is majdnem végzett velem. Ami pedig aggasztó, hogy nem is próbált menekülni. Mintha direkt azt akarta volna, hogy elfogjuk, és zárjuk börtönbe.

\- Talán félt a főnöke bosszújától. – merengett Martin. – A kudarcért, hogy nem végezhetett velünk, meg fog fizetni neki.

\- De kinek dolgozat? – kérdezte Hank értetlenül.

\- Nem tudom. Talán igaza van, mi csak bábuk vagyunk a sakktáblán... – sóhajtott Xavier.

Csend volt a kúria nagy halljában. Betsy törte meg a csendet:

\- Professzor… úgy gondolom, hogy távoznom kellene. Allison miattam halt meg, hogy nem tudtam kontrollálni a képességem.

\- Nem a te hibád volt! Még sokat kell tanulnod, de ebben tudok segíteni. – mondta a professzor. De a lány meggyőzhetetlen volt, és Xavier nem az a fajta ember volt, aki rá akarta erőltetni másokra a segítségét.

Szépen lassan, a következő napok során elkezdtek távozni a bázison összeverődött mutánsok. Allison halála, Logan viszontlátása ilyen állapotban és a súlyos sérülések mindenkit megviseltek. A Többszörös Ember lassanként összeszedte magát abból sokkból, amit több tucat másolatának halála okozott. Visszatért nyomozóirodájába, és határozottan kijelentette, hogy többé ne kérjék a segítségét, mert nem fogja kockára tenni életet értelmetlenül.

Hank saját magát hibáztatta az eseményekért. A rossz kompromisszumok ára túl nagy volt, csapatvezetőként is kudarcot vallott. Taktikai hibái a bázison mindenki halálával végződtek volna, ha nincs Atmoszféra és a prof végső ötlete. Jobbnak látta, hogy egy időre magába mélyed, és a mentőakció előtthöz hasonlóan a földalatti mutánsok között keres menedéket, ott magányosan elhúzódhat egy időre.

Warren is elment. Két szárnya között csak az egyik maradt épen, ezért kénytelen volt gyalog távozni, taxit nem mert hívni – a legtöbb taxis nem vett fel mutánst az autójába. Milyen Angyal az, akinek nincs meg mindkét szárnya? Hogyan tud túlélni úgy, hogy a mindenki ismeri mutáns mivoltát, és minden vagyona kárba veszett?

Fernandezt hamarosan kiengedték a kórházból, és menedéket kért Xaviertől:

\- Nincs hová mennem többé. Nincs munkaadóm, és ki venne fel egy mutánst testőrnek?

\- Ez az Intézet sok fiatalnak biztosított menedéket. Nem marasztalok senkit akarata ellenére, és nem is fogok senkit távozásra felszólítani. Itt talán megtalálod a kérdéseidre a választ, hogy ki vagy, és hova tart az életed!

Martin és Peter úgy döntöttek, hogy maradnak a professzorral. Nem akarták egyedül hagyni úgy, mint legutóbb. És kicsit úgy érezték: nekik sincs hová menniük.

\- Nem tudom hová tartunk. – mondta a professzor. – Egy biztos: hiszek Emma Frostnak abban a kijelentésében, hogy sokan vannak, akik nem akarnak minket együtt látni. Nem tudom milyen bábu térhetett vissza a sakktáblára, és sok még a bizonytalanság. De bármit is hozzon a jövő, nem lehet kudarc a mutánsok hajnala!

_**VÉGE A XAVIER NYOMÁBAN CÍMŰ TÖRTÉNETNEK.**_

_**Észrevételeket, kommenteket és üzeneteket szívesen fogadok!**_

_**A „MUTÁNSOK HAJNALA" TRILÓGIA BEFEJEZŐ, HARMADIK RÉSZE KÖVETKEZIK!**_


End file.
